Tangled (DuckTales AU)
by Twisted Lady
Summary: Webbigail, also known as Webby, has always known as her tower as the only home she has known. Her aunt Magica kept her there to keep her "safe" from everyone. Until her 18th birthday that an event changes her life. Louie, a dashing rouge whom stole the crown jewel of Duckburg must hide, somewhere that he never knew he'd go to. I made the book cover
1. Chapter 1

Once, long long ago, when there were castles, magic, and royalty, there was a flower, grown from the depths of the Earth.

It was called The Lily of Valley Health. It helped heal the sick and weak. Not only it healed, it gave magic away.

A woman, under a cloak came up towards the flower. She had black hair with slivers of grey and a steak of blue-purple that bounced against her shoulders and wore a black, sleek dress that exposed her shoulders and gracefully came down to the ground like black smog.

That lady is for later.

Years, decades, centuries passed and before anyone knew it, there was a kingdom by the name of Duckburg.

It was ruled by a beloved Queen named Bentina and her daughter, the crowned princess and her husband.

Sadly, the crowned princesses husband, named William, died while fighting disease which left his wife, Miranda, the crowned princess, heartbroken and pregnant as well.

It wasn't long until Miranda got sick as well. For a long time, she had migraines, vomiting, and weakness in her body and pregnancy had nothing to do with it.

If she wasn't cured soon, she and her baby could pass away soon.

As a spy and queen, Bentina wasn't going to let her daughter and future grandchild go too. She assembled large parties to find the myth of The Lily of the Valley Health. It was their only hope now.

Now this woman earlier, her name is Magica De Spell. Instead of sharing this gift, she decided to hoard it's powers for her magic and youth. In order for the flower to work, she had to sing a special song.

_Life is like a hurricane_

_Here in... Duckburg_

_Race cars, lasers, airplanes_

_It's a duck blur_

_Might solve the mystery_

_Or rewrite history!_

_Ducktales_

_Woo oo!_

Magica gave a small flick on her wrist and grinned. She also began to feel her smooth face. Her magic and youth were preserved. Everything was perfect, just the way she wanted to.

Voices, echoing closer and closer came near Magica. She slipped on her midnight hood, grabbed her lantern and ran behind a boulder.

Bentina Beakley looked beyond the hills and her eyes widened. "I'll need assistance! I found it!" she yelled.

From the bushes, Magica scowled as she saw her flower being dug up and taken away.

She vowed to get her flower back.

000

Unfortunately, it was too late for Miranda. Her pale face was all that Bentina could see as her eyes stared into space. Hollow and empty as she came in to save her daughter.

There was no time, they had to heal the child before anything else happened.

They cut the flower and made it down the deceased crowned princesses throat.

It healed the egg.

A day later, a princess was born. A duckling with beautiful locks of white hair that, surprisingly, hung down her back, loose fully but like a gentle wind had just rocked it.

Her eyes were full of spirit and adventure as she kicked down her blanket and she was giggling.

Her name was Webbigail.

Bentina laughed as she picked up the newborn and cradled her in her arms. Bentina frowned as she looked at the duckling and to the picture of her daughter and son in law, looking regal but happy at the same time.

She was going to keep her safe if it was the last thing she ever does.

To celebrate, the queen launched fireworks into the sky. Not only they were fireworks but they can float as dust for miles and miles around. Around the world if they can!

People danced and cheered for the newborn princess. Laughter and cries erupted from the townsfolk as the day was full of happiness.

For once, everything was perfect... Until it had to end.

Magica crept into Webbigail's room as she shut the door quietly. She peered at the small bundle, innocent and sleepy, while sucking her finger at the same time.

Magica began to pick up a small strand of Webbigail's hair and sang.

_Life is like a hurricane_

_Here in Duckburg_

Webbigail's hair began to glow a bright shade of white that even the snow can't beat. Magica lifted a pair of scissors and began to snip a lock of hair, hoping to keep some for herself.

_Race cars, lasers, airplanes_

_It's a duck..._

Magica gasped as the hair stopped glowing and turned into a dirty white color. It was still white but not as white as before.

Webbigail gave a loud cry that echoed the halls. Making an alarm specifically for her grandmother.

Bentina opened the door to the nursery. To her horror, she saw one of the most dangerous witches of all time, carrying the newborn child.

"Magica De Spell!" Bentina yelled as she began to lunge towards Magica.

Magica simply smirked. She raised her staff, hidden under her dress and aimed it towards the queen.

She muttered a spell and out of the orb, zapped Bentina with a Body Binding Curse. She froze on the spot before even making a move.

Magica looked at Bentina and back at the baby, who was making a little fuss. She cooed and rocked her back to sleep.

"Is this your granddaughter your majesty? Oh don't worry! I'll take great care of her! She's in good hands!" she cackled and in a snap, she and the princess both disappeared.

000

Demands and rewards were all over the kingdom by sunrise for Magica De Spell and Princess Webbigail Vanderquack.

Search parties led by the queen were formed multiple times but there was no success in finding either of them. Even Beakley's spy skills were no match for Magica De Spell.

While everyone was in despair, desperately trying to find the princess and her abductor, deep into the forests of Duckburg, was a hidden barrier, separating Duckburg and into a small meadow.

In the center of the medow, was a gleaming tower that stood in the center of the meadow with a small lake beside it. It's waters glistening like the young girl inside.

_Tales of daring bad and __good_

_Not ponytails_

_Not cottontail_

_But Ducktales_

_Woo oo!_

Sang a young girl of the age of five. Magica was brushing her hair as they sat, gazing at the stars by their window which was their only way out.

"Aunt Magica?" Webby said, after singing her last note.

"Yes Webbigail?" Magica said, flicking her hand for a sign of magic. Of course, there it was.

"Why can't I go outside? It must be a beautiful place! With sun and wind and..."

"It's dangerous." Magica interrupted. "It's filled with horrible, ugly and selfish people." Magica had to keep Webby inside or else who knows what might happen to her flower.

"You have to be safe. Do you understand me? You must never leave this place."

Webby sighed. "Yes Aunt Magica."

All she ever did was stay in place and sing. It was all Magica wanted her to do.

The night shone bright on Webby's fifth birthday and anniversary of her disappearance. Webby looked at her Aunt Magica's room and went down towards her window.

Outside, glimmers of red, pink, blue, green and other different colors gleamed outside as they danced through the wind.

Each year on her birthday, Queen Bentina ordered the entire kingdom to send firework dust into the sky. Sending signals to hope that one day, the people's princess will return.

**A/N: I only did some parts of the DuckTales theme song to not copy off the entire song**


	2. Chapter 2

_Years later_

A shadow ran across the entire tower. She looked both ways at the shadow sighed in relief. Though she was more of a shadow, she had bright eyes and had an electric pink stripe on the side of her very short hair. She wore a black striped jacket that was a size larger than what she was with a blue collared shirt underneath.

"Ah ha found you!" someone yelled. She brought out a dart gun and tried to shoot it at the shadow and passed through but it still counted since she found her.

The young woman who yelled was about 17 years old. She wore a purple skirt that came up to her knees along with a white button up blouse and a blue jacket on her shoulders.

She was slender and tall. Along with that was a whopping long trail of hair behind her, all loose and the palest white you have ever seen that could make you have the mistake for snow.

"Gah Webby! How'd you do that?" the shadow said, recovering from her panic.

"Easy Lena. I just follow your steps." Webby replied, sitting on her window still.

"Well that's creepy. I want to do something else than darts. Seems creepy and boring since we did 12 rounds already." Lena said, looking at her nails.

"Well what do you want to do then?" Webby asked.

"Oh I don't know... Maybe we can go outside and play there?!" she said in a wistful voice.

Webby laughed. "Yeah no. I like it in here and you will too."

Lena just stared at Webby and stuck her tongue out. "That's no fun at all! Nowhere here is fun!"

Webby sighed. Lena was her only friend here and she was just as picky as her own aunt.

"I like it here. Lena please it isn't that bad."

Everyday was the same for Webby. 7 AM the usual list.

Sweep, dust, mop, polish, shine, organize were what she did and she would finish a list that would take hours to do in 20 minutes.

In her free time, she'd read some books or maybe work on her grappling hook skills that she could improve on.

She'd cook for her aunt when she'd come home, read a biography of a famous adventurer, knit, stretched, chart, and comb her hair.

Lena of course helped the way she could but as a shadow, there was nothing for her to do.

"Phew! We got everything done." Webby said, as she began to look out the window.

"Hey Webs. Tomorrow is your birthday so, what would you like? Anything in the world." Lena asked, trailing beside her.

"More than anything? You know it Lena! I want to see the world! I want to become an explorer! Eat a hamburger! See where the colored dust come from on my birthday! That would be the best day ever!" she dreamed.

"Webbigail! Let down your hair!" yelled a voice from below.

"Magica!" the two ladies whispered.

"Coming Aunt Magica!" Webby yelled, then turned to Lena. "Reverse back into my shadow!"

Lena closed her eyes and reformed into a regular shadow that was her best friend.

Webby began to gather her hair and threw it out the window. At the bottom, Magica grabbed a hold of a strand and tugged it. Webby began to pull up, bringing her hair and Magica with her.

"Hi Aunt Magica!" Webby said, greeting her aunt.

"Webbigail darling I am exhausting and you must be too." she said, flipping her hood off, gazing at her false niece.

"It's really nothing."

"Then why do you take so long! Did you know how long I had to wait down there and wait for your hair?" she said.

"No I'm sorry..." she started.

Magica laughed. "I'm teasing you. Don't be so sensitive." Magica walked over to a mirror and looked at her face. A smudge of a wrinkle and before that, her spells weren't very strong as before.

"So um Aunt Magica, I was hoping that...well...maybe I can..."

"Webbigail, I'm not feeling very good. Can you please sing for me?" she asked.

Webby nodded as she began to pull up a chair and sat Magica in it. She handed her a hairbrush, an old silver one, and sang quickly.

_Life is like a hurricane__Here in Duckburg_

"Wait! Please!" Magica yelled.

_Race cars, lasers, airplanes__It's a duckblur__Might solve the mystery_

"Webbigail stop!"

A huge shock came to Magica as a blast of white came at her. Behind her back, she flicked her wrist and magic showed.

"Hehe. Sorry Aunt Magica but I really wanted to tell you that tomorrow I'm turning 18! Whaaaaaaa?"

Magica looked at her. "Your birthday was last year remember?"

Webby laughed. "Yeah that's the funny thing but this year, I want to see the floating dust in the sky that happens on my birthday every year."

Magica paused. How did she know about all.of this. She knew her "niece" was a smart girl and was bound to discover about that dust.

"Don't you mean fireflies? They always have color in them." Magica said, trying to cover the subject.

"No. I know they are not fireflies." Webby began to bring out a glittery notebook. She flipped some pages and showed her aunt. "I kept records of them every year and they don't resemble anything of an insect. They appear on my birthday every year and just that one day. I felt like it was meant for me. I want to see them in person."

Magica stared at her and closed the notebook. "Don't be ridiculous. That can't be true. Plus the outside world? You're so small to go out there now."

"But I'm your height! If not, a bit taller." she protested.

"What I have said is to protect you. There's poison, plagues, quicksand, bugs, death and must I go on?"

"Oh please do! I want to learn to protect myself from that! I know espionage, Tai Kwon Do, Counter espionage..."

"Webbigail you are not leaving this tower." Magica said.

"But I..."

"YOU ARE NEVER LEAVING HERE EVER! NOT EVER!" Magica yelled.

Webby was taken aback for a moment. She knew her aunt could get mad but not this mad.

Magica sighed. "Great! Now this is just cheesy."

Webby looked over at her notebook and sighed. "Maybe I change my mind. I want a new notebook for my birthday. Maybe with a bit of glitter and some gel ink pens?"

"That's going to take some time. Can I trust you here alone?"

Webby smiled. "Yes you can. I'm sorry of what I asked. It was too much."

Magica complied and smirked that now Webby has given up on this wild dream.

Webby nodded as she began to settle some food in a small basket with spare change. Magica settled into a new robe and hood and began down the tower.

"I'll be back in a few days." she said.

"Okay I love you Aunt Magica." Webby yelled.

"I love you more!" Magica yelled back.

As she disappeared into the world, Webby looked out the window and sighed sadly. Lena began to transform back.

"She's never going to let me go." Webby sighed as she sat by the window and gazed upon her limited horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

Four figures came out running above the palace, going stealth wherever they go.

There of them were known as the Beagle Boys, one of the most vulnerable but infamous thieves of them all. They wore trademark red vests with navy pants with tears if when they were trying to escape from prison.

The last comrade was a duck, about 18 years old. He wore a green vest with long white sleeves underneath. Along with that, he wore brown shorts and a bag, slung across his shoulder.

"I never thought I'd do anything like this. Sure my brothers always..."

"Quiet Louie! You'll get us caught." said the shortest of the beagles.

"Oh fine Big Time. You only know I'm here for just the money." Louie said.

Big Time didn't listen. "Bouncer, hand Burger the rope and make sure he ties it around Louie's waist tightly."

"Wait since when was I..."

"Do you want the stinking crown for the stinking money or not?" Big Time said.

Louie groaned and allowed for the tight rope to go around his waist.

The next thing he knew, he was floating in mid air, hovering over an army of guards surrounding a tiny piece of treasure. It wasn't just treasure as well. It was the crown of Princess Webbigail Vanderquack.

He silently came down and delicately picked it up. A phone began to buzz and he began to panic that it was his.

_I know you lie__Your lips are moving__Tell me do you think I'm dumb!_

"Sorry guys. My phone." said a guard.

"Oh so you like Meghan Trainor?" Louie asked.

"Oh yeah... Wait!"

For all they knew, both the thief and the crown were gone.

"Get in now!" Big Time yelled as Burger began to start the truck. It roared to life as Bouncer threw Louie inside and he began to get inside as well.

"Okay it's only nine in the morning and I have done big things. I made a deal with the Beagle Boys, stole a crown, and became a thief and it's not even lunch time!" Louie said. "This is a big day!"

It seemed like a jinx when what seemed like an army of guards began to swarm around the thieves like a school of fish.

"There onto us! Step on it!" Big Time yelled, a hint of fear quivering in.

Bouncer began to speed up, over 90 mph. Cars and trucks steered out of the way, scared of the thieves, the Duckburg guard and the fear of getting hurt.

Sirens wailed as they began to steer closer to the Beagle van.

"There!" Louie yelled. "The forest! We can be safe there!"

There was an upside and downside to this idea. The pro was that is was a vast forest, miles and miles of vacant space with trees hovering over like an old friend. The con was there was a huge wall over the forest with the only lane out there is all covered in guards and cops.

"There ain't no way were gonna get over that big wall!" Big Time said. "Our best bet is St. Canard or Dawson."

"Oh just gimme the wheel!"

Louie began to push Burger out of the way and took the wheel. Out of the corner of his eye, he began to see a huge ramp, taller than anything you could imagine.

He began to steer near the ramp and stepped onto the gas pedal. Out of nowhere, time stopped as the van began to jump over the wall. People watched in awe and amazement as it leaped over like a graceful cat.

Finally, it landed with a huge thud and it skewered it's way down the forest.

"Phew, you got me there green." Big Time said, his hands still clutching tightly to the seat.

"Thank me later..." but it was too late. Guards were on their trail but they were not the regular guards. They rode white motorcycles with the Duckburg crest on them (a sword and grappling hook crossing each other) wore black trousers with red bullet vests with small cursive letters that said on the upper right side DNG, Duckburg National Guard.

They were the queens most elite squad that consisted 6 members. They can take care of any foe and secretly, some, like Bentina, were in the guard and spies as well.

"Oh my god does this get any worse!?" Louie whined and a bullet blasted through the back of the van, barely missing Big Time.

"Lose em!"

Louie began to make a sharp left turn and without warning, the van began to tip over and down into a small ditch.

"No time!" Big Time yelled. "Move move move!"

There was barely enough time to collect everything that they needed. Louie grabbed the bag containing the crown and he and the Beagle Boys made a run.

Depths in, they still heard sirens, no matter how far they were. They began to run until there was a hill.

"There's no way up!" Louie said panting and wishing he was a faster runner. "I'll take the crown and lift you guys up."

"Woah woah woah just one moment," Big Time said, wagging a finger to Louie's face. "How'd I know you aren't going to run off with the crown?"

"Ugh fine." Louie took off the bag and gave it to Burger, who took it in gently. Bouncer began to lift Louie as he barely made it. He took one step and got up.

"Now help us up!" Big Time ordered.

Louie looked around, nothing but trees and thickets.

"Sorry," he said. His hands had a very similar brown bag. "I already have what I need." and with that, he sped off.

Big Time looked at Burger, which in surprise, no longer had it in hand.

Big Time's eyebrows furrowed as he began to yell out the name that would find them.

"_Louie Duck!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Louie ran, like no fast has he ever had. As he turned a corner, a furious National Guard was heading towards him at light speed.

In hot pursuit, the lead was a woman, about the age as him. She had brown curly hair that bounced as she rode her motorcycle. Like the rest of the guard, she wore a bullet proof vest but had a few rips and tears on the sleeves and top. Her black pants were torn at the knee.

"Retrieve the crown and get the thief too!" she yelled over the roar of her vehicle.

"Yes Miss Agnes!" they responded.

Shots rang out and blasted near Louie's ear but no matter how close they were, that kept him running.

"Gotta run! What do I do but run!" he yelled.

Louie began turning next to a small line of trees where he managed to get away from the guards, all but one.

Louie turned and saw the leading lady, Agnes still hot on his trail.

"Oh come on really! How much does it take from her!" he whined.

His foot slipped on a rock where he collapsed and fell. Louie moaned as he began to feel that his bag wasn't with him where he though he had it.

"No no no where is it?"he said and saw that it was right next to him.

"You better put that down Louie Duck."

Louie turned around to see Agnes behind him. Her face covered in dirt and sweat as she held a pistol in hand.

"Nice work Agnes. What are you going to do? Shoot me?" Louie chuckled.

Agnes rolled her eyes. "I'm going to say this only once, give up the crown and turn yourself in or feel the power of my pistol."

"Look over there! A distraction!" Louie pointed and without warning, he scrambled up, grabbed the bag and sped off, hijacking Agnes's motorcycle.

"Oh no you don't!" Agnes began to run out and as a well trained guard, she was pretty fast and quick for her age and speed. So fast, she caught up to Louie.

"I'm done giving last chances Louie! Hand it over!" Agnes yelled, not wasting a breath.

Louie tried to speed up but felt Agnes beginning to climb onto the motorcycle herself.

"No! Shoo get off!" Louie said.

Without any warning, they began to swat each other away, trying to knock the other off and get the crown but both were persistent.

As they kept fighting, they didn't focus on what will really happen.

"Cliff!" Agnes screeched and Louie began to push the breaks and both went flying up in the air, both desperate to live.

As by a stroke of evil genius and luck, a sharp yet rough caught both of them by the collars of their shirts.

"Ah ha! A tree a tree!" Louie cried as he felt like jumping up and down. He suddenly jerked and stopped as he realized this wasn't just a tree. It was a tree branch.

"Well, you did it Louie. Now while we're hanging around, no pun intended, you might as well give it back now." Agnes said, extending her free hand out to Louie.

"Who said I want to hand it over?" Louie said.

"Hand it over Duck." Agnes gritted.

"I need this crown please! For the money!" he protested.

"It's not yours! It belongs to the princess!"

"Yeah! We have a good chance that we might never see her again! No one knows what she looks like anymore since 18 years passed. She is no longer a baby and there's a good chance she is dead."

"How dare you..."

A small snap and crack came from the tree branch as they both began to look at each other and began to scream.

"Imsorrypleaseforgiveme!" Louie yelled and both Louie and Agnes began to split as the branch began to break apart, sending each one to a different direction.

Agnes fell but landed on her foot, harshly but not enough for a small sprain but enough for a bruise.

"Ouch that's got to leave a mark." she said as she began to shake her foot.

She began to look around the forest, marking each direction she knew and needed to know. She heard a small snap and it sounded toward east.

"If I have to do this, I'll have to do it myself." she whispered.

000

Louie landed face first, making a mark into the ground. He began to gag and spat out dirt.

"Eww gross!" he said as he began to grab his hands and wipe off the dirt off his tongue.

He began to look around and noticed that he didn't know which part of the woods he was in.

When he was younger, he, his brothers Huey and Dewey, and his uncle Donald all came to the woods and played for what seemed like for hours and hours.

He shook his head as he didn't want to remember most things of what happened afterwards. The "incident" he called it.

"Weird. Didn't Huey give me a lecture about moss that grows on trees or something? Maybe about rocks being in a certain order? Or when we played Knights with Dewey?" he muttered as he began to look for some clue.

He began to look for any sign of moss but none were growing soon. He couldn't think how a child's game would help him hide from Agnes or any Duckburg Guard.

As he began near a ravine, he scooped up a handful of water and took a long unwinding sip.

As he stood up, he realized that some stones in the ravine were in a particular pattern and shape.

_According to the JWG, rocks and stones are usually in some kind of formation or pattern that can sometimes signify help or a way back home._ Huey's voice echoed.

Louie began to follow the small stones, all varied in size, shape, and color until he realized that a few were not there.

"Hmm." he said as he leaned over and began to pick up a small smooth stone out of the brook and place it in the missing spot.

The rock began to burn and had a flower embedded on the smooth surface. Suddenly, all the rocks began to have flowers, embedded and growing on top of them.

"What the Duck?" Louie muttered as they gave in a small glow and then went in dead. "Maybe it was just my imagination."

His eyes weren't betraying him. The stones led up to a boulder, covered in leaves and moss around the center and top.

Louie walked up to it, a pressed a hand into the middle. It went passed it and part of him stumbled in.

He turned to see the forest and heard footprints appearing closer and closer.

"I'm going to take this chance." he said and jumped in like there was nothing to spare.

If he was thinking he was going to be like Alice in Wonderland, it wasn't like that at all. His body just moved in and the boulder came still again.

There was a small tunnel, with light coming out the other end. Louie, hesitantly, walked up ahead and didn't believe what he was seeing.

A small lake glittered against the sun as a tower came into contrast with the lake. He didn't know how tall or who was in it but all he knew for now, he was safe.

**A/N: Annnnndddd the lovely OC Agnes is not mine but to the wonderful samantha_pie9. Thanks again for letting me use her and I hope I didn't mess up. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Wahoo! I'm saved! I'm saved!" Louie yelled as he jumped around. He stopped as he realized as he got closer to the tower, there was no door or anything but a big window and it was open.

"Great. Now I have to climb." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

Louie grunted as he made his way up the tower with two knifes stashed into his bag. As he made it to the window, he lifted his weight up and saw that it was a large room, full of books, chairs and other halls leading to other rooms but importantly, it was clean.

"Ooo is that a cookie I see?" he said as he began to walk up to a fresh plate of cookies. He took a bite of the gooey deliciousness as he took a seat at the small table.

"Wait a minute," he said as he stood up. It was clean and quiet...

Out of nowhere, a gag slipped into his mouth, covering it whole. Louie tried to scream but it came out as a muffled groan and he went limp.

Webby was behind him, holding a small gag with chloroform in it.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh Lena! I think I killed someone!" Webby said as she saw the limp man on the floor.

"I don't think he's dead Webby. Chloroform isnt strong enough to kill a person." Lena said with just one glance.

Webby rolled her eyes. "I know that it's just I never saw a person up close before besides you or Aunt Magica."

"Well this is the time to see for yourself."

Webby nodded. She was brave enough to see a new specimen up close but she had a frying pan just in case.

She walked up to Louie, and began to take a close look. He had white feathers like she has and was a duck. He had a leather vest and a bag with him.

"Come on let's see what's in the bag!" Lena urged her friend.

"Okay I got this. Just calm down. For once I'm getting nervous." Webby said.

_Aunt Magica always said other people weren't like us. She said they were huge and hid secrets. _

Well this one looked exactly like a duck to standard but would the bag hold any secrets?

Webby began to dig through the bag. She found a small narrow box that seemed to glow as she pressed a small button. It said a time and had a phone screen of a boy with two other ducks. One having a hat, collared shirt, and wore red while the other wore a slick back hairstyle, a t-shirt and blue. The last one was of the boy, now a grown up himself. He wore a hoodie instead.

Webby threw the device and it landed with a thump and a small crack on the screen.

She began to dig deeper into the bag and saw other things like snacks, a few daggers and then something sparkly that caught her eye.

"Woah," Webby breathed as she picked it up. It was heavy, had a very shiny luster and wasn't very malleable. It was possibly made of different jewels. "Lena what is this?"

Lena looked as intrigued as her friend. "I actually don't know."

Webby began to try it on in different ways. On her foot, arms and even on Lena but they would both disagree with either of the ways they put it on.

Then, Webby looked into the mirror and saw herself. The young woman who she has become. She felt the object glow and her eyes sparkled.

"Webby," Lena whispered. "Try it on your head."

And so she did. Slowly, Webby began to gently place the crown oh so slowly. As she placed it, she felt like she was someone else. Someone who she may have used to know.

"Webbigail! Let down your hair!" Went a voice from down below.

"Aunt Magica?" Lena screeched. "I thought she wasn't coming back for another couple of days!"

"Lena we have bigger troubles right now! Help me with all of this!"

Both Lena and Webby began to place everything back. Lena stuffed the crown and bag into a closet.

"Webs hide him here!" Lena ushered her to hide him there.

"Oh I can't wait to tell Aunt Magica of what I did!" Webby exclaimed.

"Are you crazy!?" Lena hissed but before she could say anything else, she was reversed back into a shadow.

Webby began to run towards the window and frantically released her hair down.

"I'm sorry Webbigail. The route that was usually there is blocked and now I can't go." Magica said as she began to slump down in a chair.

"Oh," Webby said, trying to be upset. "That's alright Aunt Magica. I'll maybe last with what I have."

Magica smiled. "That's fine. Now how about you help me make supper. Maybe we can have a hamburger for once."

Though the appeal to the burger make Webby's mouth water but not what she had in store for her aunt.

"So Aunt Magica," Webby said as she helped prepare by setting some napkins.

_You can do this Webs_

"You may think that I'm not capable of going outside by myself but you're wrong."

Magica turned around. "Is it about those lights again Webbigail?"

"Yes Aunt Magica! I'm capable for my age and you won't believe what I did..."

"Webby stop please. Remember what I told you." Magica said.

"Please Aunt Magica! Just see what I got from..."

But Webby's mouth was clamped shut by Magica's powers. Magica leaned down and whispered.

"I never want to hear anything more about the lights or leaving home again. You are safer here than anywhere else. You're my Webbigail and that's final." With that, Webby's mouth was opened again. She bowed her head down.

"Yes Ma'am I understand."

Magica gave herself a self triumph smirk but then looking at the face of Webby, she felt a bit of pity.

"Tell you what Webbigail. I'll bring you those things you asked for. I'll just have to find a new route."

Webby gave in a small smile. "You mean it? But what about something to eat?"

Magica waved it off. "I'll find something else to eat soon. Just take me back down."

So without any questions asked, Webby repacked everything and sent her back down again.

"Please Aunt Magica," Webby said as she gazed until Magica had left. " I would have shown you my chance."


	6. Chapter 6

"Is she gone yet?" Lena asked as she transformed back into a shadow.

"Yeah, she is." Webby said as she left the window still.

"So you want to check this out?" Lena asked. "Maybe we could throw him out if he gets too dangerous."

"Please Lena, I'm capable of doing this. Nobody ever gives me a chance. Even if it's a small one."

"Sorry," Lena said, "Shall we carry on?"

Webby nodded as she began to go near the closet door. Her hand began to shake uncontrollably as she grasped the metal handle. Webby turned the knob as she slammed the door open.

The thief began to slide out, still unconscious and still. Webby leaned down and went down to his neck. She pressed two fingers and felt a small thump as it came up and down.

He still had a pulse.

"Well he's still alive that's for sure," Lena said. "So now what?"

Not a moment later, Webby and Lena both placed the duck in a chair, his wrists bounded with rope, his body bounded with Webby's hair, head slumped down but not entirely to cut the oxygen supply.

"Okay okay," Webby said. "We have a guy who we have no clue who he is, Aunt Magica will never listen and we have no idea," she picked up the crown and placed it in a small cabinet.

"There we go." She said.

A murmur came from the duck as he moaned in pain and sleepiness.

"Lena! Go back!" Webby said as she began to huddle near a corner, a fistful of chloroform cloth at her side just in case.

The one in the chair, whom we already introduced as Louie, lifted his head lazily as he tried to focus his eyes but couldn't.

Louie realized his wrists were bound to his chair and along with the fact the even weirder fact was that his chest was bound with hair!

"What the?" He said, struggling to get freed.

"Stay back," Webby said as she put on the bravest voice she can muster. "I'm armed and not afraid!"

"What do you... Who are... Step out here!" Louie yelled. "show yourself!"

Webby jumped out from a corner and came towards her foreign captive. Louie saw that this woman was more or less his age, a bit smaller but highly dangerous.

"Who are you," Webby said as she yanked the chair closer to her by her hair. "tell me now."

Louie looked up at her like she was insane and like he was actually going to identify himself.

"Oh this is so cute." Louie said as he tried to stall.

"What do you mean?" Webby tightening her grip on the chair. "I tried to strike fear into the enemy."

"Yeah right," he snickered until he didn't feel a bag right next to him.

"My bag... Where's my bag?" He panicked as he looked around.

"Oh that one brown holding thing? Webby said. "yeah you're not going to find it anytime soon."

Louie looked at the way the young lady was looking and said. "it's in that cabinet isn't it?"

000

Louie began to groan as he saw a silvery shadow behind that young lady.

"I don't know Lena! I hid it anywhere but he'll find it!" Webby exclaimed.

"Calm down Webby. It'll be fine..." Lena assured.

"Um hello I'm here?" Louie said.

The girls screamed as they saw their victim, now awake.

"Okay now it's in a place that you'll never find it!" Webby said, returning back.

Louie arched an eyebrow as he tried to look around. He had to admit that this place was pretty good for anything small to hide.

"Gah fine. Can you just let me out?"

"No," Webby said. "Because you're never going to find it anywhere anytime soon."

Louie looked around and saw a brown handle hanging over beneath another cabinet.

"It's over there." He said.

000

Louie woke up again, fatigued from the fact he was hit in the head again and that the silvery shadow was still at him again.

"What the... Can you please cut it out?" Louie said.

"Woah someone has an attitude right now," Lena said, elbowing Louie. "Webby can I make him pass out again?"

"No Lena don't. I need to ask him some questions." Webby said, up near the roof beams.

"Well go ahead, you took almost half of my day now." Louie grumbled.

"Actually, it's been only an hour." Lena said.

"Not important. Now you," Webby said, pointing at Louie as she came down. "Who told you where I lived? Angry sailors?"

"What no?" Louie said.

"Angry mob of sword horses?"

"Those aren't real things!" He protested.

"Look sir, I don't know who the duck you think you are..."

"The name's Louie Duck."

"Okay then, Louie. Why are you here? Is it for my hair?" Webby asked suspiciously.

"What no?" Louie said, utterly disgusted.

"Did you want to sell it? Chop it? Make it into a marionette hair doll?" She continued.

"I don't understand half of the words you have said! Look, I was chased, found the tower and I climbed it. It's called logic." He said.

"So you don't want her for her hair?" Lena asked.

"All I want is a way out." Louie muttered.

Webby and Lena both turned away.

"Lena, this could be my chance! I can sneak out, see that dust, and come back without triggering Aunt Magica that I've left." Webby said.

"Webs, I love you like my sister but honestly, that's a little too far. What happens if Magica comes home early..." Lena said.

"She's coming in a few days. My birthday is tomorrow! Plus, he's the only thing I have close to the real world." Webby whispered back.

Lena paused for a moment before slowly shaking her head in agreement.

"Okay Louie Duck," Webby said, hands sliding on the curve above the seat. "I have an order."

"Okay what is it pinky?" Louie snarked back.

"You will take me to the outside where I see this," Webby began to open her notebook to some sketches and words for the dust she'd been tracking for years. "Do you know what this is? It's always been happening in May."

"That's the powder from the fireworks in honor of the lost princess of Duckburg." Louie said.

"Powder, dust, same thing." Lena said.

"Okay, I need you to take me to see that powder in person." Webby said.

"Are you crazy? I'm like the most wanted duck over there by now! I can't go back prancing around in the open!" Louie said, in disbelief.

"See I told you this was a bad idea." Lena whispered.

Webby ignored her as she tipped Louie in his chair. She looked at him, square in the eye as she told him in a cold, harsh voice that would have made Magica proud.

"Look, I don't care whether you are popular or not but if you don't take me there, you will never see that precious bag of yours. Ever." Webby threatened.

Louie looked at her, unconvinced at her threat.

"I keep my promises. If you hold your end of the deal, I'll keep mine. You take me to see the powder, I'll give you your bag." Webby continued.

Lena nodded as she mouthed, "She really does."

Louie groaned. If this was the only way, he might as well do it.

"Fine," he said. "I'll do it."

"Really!" Webby said, jumping up and down, not realizing that she let the chair fall over.

"Owww," Louie groaned. "I think you broke me in... Everything."

"Hehe. Sorry about that!" Webby said, sheepishly.


	7. Chapter 7

Louie grunted as he began to make his way down the tower using some wielding knives that Webby had in her kitchen. One by one, he made his way half way down.

"You coming pinky? I can't just show up empty handed." Louie yelled.

Webby was at the window, in shock and ecstatic over what was happening.

"Oh my gosh Lena! I can't believe I'm going down!" Webby squealed as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Well what are you waiting for Webby?" Lena said. "let's go!"

Webby began to hesitate as she gripped her hair tighter. "Oh yeah. That part. Well... What if..."

"What if nothing. You've been waiting for this for so long!"

Webby took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm ready."

Lena smiled as she reversed back into Webby's shadow. Webby laughed. "See you at the bottom." She joked.

Webby began to throw her hair out the window and threw herself out, clutching and sliding down her hair at the same time.

"Woohoo! This is fun!" Webby yelled as she surpassed Louie.

Then, Webby abruptly stopped as she was inches from the grass. Dangling like a doll from a window still. She began to place one foot on the ground and then the other. The soft grass tickled between her webbed feet as she softly giggled.

"Oh it's just how I imagined! The soft grass, the way it smelled! It's amazing! I'm free!" Webby yelled as she pranced around with reckless abandon. She began to lay down and felt the wind blow through her hair.

"Ah the wind! It's so breezy!" Webby said as she stood up and began to run towards the outside walls of her hidden home.

Webby stopped as she reached a dead end. The boulder seemed to be in the way and Webby knew she couldn't go around it.

"Dead end huh?" Louie said as he catched up to her.

"Seems so," Webby said. "I don't get it. How does Aunt Magica..."

"I might know a solution." Lena said. She began to close her eyes as her faint hands began to glow and so did the boulder. It crumbled to pieces and the trio stepped out and the boulder appeared again, full of moss and flowers.

"And when I thought magic doesn't exist." Louie muttered.

"That was so cool! Lena how did you do that?" Webby asked.

Lena shrugged and said. "Haven't you been waiting for the outside for some time?"

Webby began to look around. A small river, its small trickles giving a warm sense of serenity. The sun was shining, the flowers were blooming and so was a beaming Webby.

"Oh my gosh! I did it!" Webby squealed as she began to circle around. "But how and why?"

It was repetitive. For what seemed to be hours, Webby began listing pros and cons of why she'd left.

"But won't Aunt Magica be proud of me?" Webby said, splashing her webbed feet into the water. "I mean, she said sooner or later."

"Oh my gosh I am a terrible niece! I can never show my face again." Webby said as she fell back into a meadow.

"I live for the outdoors!"

"What will Aunt Magica do to me! I betrayed her."

"I never want to leave!"

Soon enough, Webby sat by an edge, sobbing as Lena softly patted her back.

"Webby, aren't you supposed to be happy? I mean, this is your dream for as long I was with you." Lena said.

"I don't know Lena," Webby sobbed. "Maybe this was a bad idea! I should have never left!"

"Well tell me about it," Louie grumbled as he was only feet away, looking at the two.

What in the world did he get himself into? Did he really sign up to play babysitting for a girl with no social skills and her ghost/shadow/whatever she was? No, that is his job and he does it better than anyone else.

"What did Huey used to do?" Louie said as he walked away. He knew he needed to take Webby and Lena back to their home but Webby seemed to be the most toughest challenge he has.

Webby, in his opinion, was very resilient, a plucky young lass as his Uncle Scrooge would say. She seems to know any type of material arts that would put Louie into crutches and is very smart too. She will know.

He needed to get Webby scared of the outside from something. Something she hasn't learned. Something she hasn't read...

"That's it!" Louie cried as he began to run towards the girls.

"Hey pinky?" Louie said, his voice into a conversational tone.

"Yeah?" Webby sniffed as she wiped her eyes with the back of her palms.

"Are you good right there?" Louie said, giving himself a warm up before anything else happens.

"Maybe... Maybe I was wrong," Webby said finally. "I shouldn't be out here. I should get back home."

"Whaaa? Already?" Louie said dramatically. "You can't go yet! I have a present for you!"

Webby looked at him with big eyes, giving him her undivided attention. Perfect. He had her.

"There's this place around here. It's not that far. It's called The Junkyard and it has some friends of mine. They will be happy to show you around the place. Maybe for some food and a nice place to sleep if we need it."

Webby paused for a moment. Lunch will be right around the corner and if they're friends of Louie, they can't harm her! Plus, it would be nice to meet other people. Maybe they know about the dust too!

"Okay!" Webby said, all hyper. "Let's go! To the Junkyard!"

000

Agnes began to look around in any spot she could find. Behind bushes, boulders, anything that was nature related in general.

"He's good," Agnes whispered. "Too good."

Her eyes began to glow as she tried to concentrate. Concentrate on where Louie Duck could be.

_Step_

Agnes's eyes went back to normal as they were broken by the sound of footsteps and they were coming closer and closer.

Agnes began to hide behind a boulder, her pistol in hand. This was easy. Too easy in fact.

"Put your hands in the air where I can see them!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Put your hands in the air where I can see them!" Agnes threatened, her arms holding her pistol, fingers sliding near and near the trigger, aiming directly at her target.

Except that wasn't the target she expected to have.

"Gah!" Went a woman with short black hair with a purple streak in her hair. She raised her hands into a defense mode and yelled "Put that thing away! You're going to hit someone with reckless abandon!"

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry ma'am! I thought you were someone else!" Agnes said, retreating her gun back into her holster.

"No no..." Magica paused as she looked at the young lady very closely. Red bullet proof vest. DNG embedded on the vest in neat stitches. Gun in hand...

"You're a DNG guard aren't you?" Magica asked cautiously, her tone staying neutralized as possible.

"Yes ma'am. I'm Agnes Field, head guard and captain of the DNG." Agnes said, perplexed.

_Head guard... DNG...__Where is her motorcycle... The rest of the guard?..._

"Webbigail," Magica said, in a whisper so hoarse that she herself couldn't hear. She ran away from Agnes, fast as her feet permit as she dodged bushes and branches that peaked out. She reached the ravine and gave a small flicker of the wrist as the rocks arranged in the order and the boulder moved as well.

Magica did not think this was real. This must have been just some type of hallucination and Webbigail will still be in there, dutifully awaiting her return.

_Maybe I was wrong. Maybe a thief was in the woods and they were going to capture him instead. I must be over thinking this. _

"Oh Webbigail! Let down your hair!" Magica yelled.

There came a deadly, silent pause. The tower spoke of nothing as Magica gave her call.

"Webbigail?!" Magica yelled. Again, silence.

Magica knew something was up. She dashed to the side of the tower where moss grew on the north side. She ripped the green substance and there was a picture of a circle with half of the side was black while the other was white.

_Feed my power, dark eclipse__Free my form from the abyss__Dormant magic now in vain__The shadow queen, behold again_

Magica's pupils in her eyes glowed a light violet shade, her hands lighting up to the same color. The circle gave a dark, gaunt shade of purple as it opened up. Inside, were stairs that led to the top of the tower. Magica climbed up and came to a hidden trap door. She kicked it open and began to come inside.

"Webbigail!?" Magica yelled, looking through the main room, the kitchen, her room, Webby's room, anywhere that the voice can be heard, but an echo did not return.

Magica's chest heaved in unsteady motions, her breath taken away in a sudden motion. It can't be. Webby could not be capable of running away and leaving no explanation. She knows nothing of the outside world.

Then, a small light came to the tip of Magica's eye. Magica came closer to the small light that projected off of a small trunk, the top was slightly ajar. She opened it up and retrieved a bag inside.

Magica held the first object, a tiara, the jewels of purple, white and pink, shining bright as can be. She dropped it as she immediately recognized it. Soon, she dug through the bag farther down and saw a phone with a cracked screen and a piece of paper.

Magica unfolded the paper, the middle crinkling in fear as the picture of a young duck was in the middle. In bold print it said...

**Dead or Alive****Wanted: Louie Duck****For theft of royal artifact of the lost princess of Duckburg****Any information must be immediately sent to the DNG for a $15,000 reward. **

Magica read this carefully as the paper in her grasp began to beg for forgiveness. This... This duck took her Webbigail and is planning to take her back to Duckburg. If anyone found out of who that girl was, it would be the end of her.

Magica began to fold the paper and stuffed it down her dress pocket. She began to push stuff out if the trunk and found fabric at the bottom. She swiped it out to leave a small trap door underneath. She twisted the knob and both her magic staff and a knife were at the bottom, as they have never seemed to fade with age.

Magica pulled her staff and it glowed a magnificent dark shade of purple. The darkest it has ever been. She held the knife daintily as she soon brought out a sheath and slid the pointy object inside.

"That duck will pay." Magica growled as she stepped down the stairs toward the outside, towards her Webbigail

000

It took some time but after a good 30 minutes, they found a place, that Louie has said, The Junkyard.

"Well, here we are!" Louie said as he presented her with the most unideal idea Webby has ever thought of or seen.

It wasn't a garbage place as Webby thought about, though it kind of was at the same time. It was mostly a yard that was used for destroyed cars and a huge scent of tires over came her.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Webby said, arching her eyebrow a bit.

"Of course!" Louie said, with a huge amount of fake enthusiasm in his voice. "I mean, don't you like new things to do and try?"

"Well... I do love new things!" Webby admitted, giving a small smile on her face.

"Yay! Here I'll show you the way."

Louie guided Webby over to a locked up fence where he picked a lock and went inside.

"And watch your step and... Here we are!"

Webby gasped as she saw what seemed to be hundred of beagle faces staring back at her. All unknown, diverse, and scary in her opinion.

The first group contained of 70's/Revolutionary war type of Beagles that held muskets in their hands. It was a weird combination.

The second group consisted of what was called The Deja Vu. They were pretty unnoticeable since Webby almost passed them and it seemed like like she will again

The third and fourth groups were complete opposites. The Sixth Avenue Friendlies and Meanies. One liked to hang out in dark alley ways while the other liked to help in soup kitchens. One plays short con and the other plays long con.

The fifth group had a skateboard attire as they road their skateboards and yet failed to make a solid landing.

The sixth group sent Webby the creeps as she shivered in fear. They seemed to never talk, speak in some language unknown to man, and never walk on two legs. They were known as the Tumble Bums.

The seventh group was obviously failures who never seem to please any one. They were the Ugly Failures.

And another group... Wait have we already covered them?

"Yeah they look like freaks." Lena whispered in Webby's head.

"Don't poke out yet." Webby whispered.

"Hey! Beagle family! Nice to see you!" Louie said, giving a small wave and giving the gun point with his fingers. "See here Pinky. Nothing to be worried about! Just because they are a lot of them doesn't mean that they are going to threaten us..."

Webby gave a small squeak and ran as a Beagle grabbed a hold of her hair.

"That be a lot of hair." He whistled as the silky hair ran through his fingers.

"Yup. More than 70 feet." Louie said. "So Beagle family, where's Ma?"

"Out robbing a bank. Solo this time." A young beagle said.

"Yeah, since Big Time, Bouncer, and Burger went to go somewhere. A negotiation this time," Added another. "And apparently they got captured by the DNG."

Louie clenched his teeth as he realized that if the main guys got captured, the entire Beagle family must have gotten a glimpse of the wanted posters and Louie's picture must have been there also.

Louie looked over at Webby who was stepping back into a clean part of the junkyard.

"You know Pinky," Louie said, "we have to leave, return you back home and I can get my crown back. It was a pleasure doing business with you but..."

Before they can even get to the exit, a large Sixth Avenue Meanie stopped them and had a paper in its grasp.

"Is this you?" He snarled.

Louie looked over and looked at the picture. The details of his face were almost exact, except the beak.

"That's him alright!" One Longboard Taquito whooped cheerfully. "I'm getting myself a new skateboard!"

"No you ain't!" another cried. "I need the cash more than you do!"

"Well what about me!" One yelled.

It all turned to bickering and yelling across the room until one shriek was heard...

"What do you think you boys are doing!?"

The Beagle Boys, Louie, Webby, and Lena turned around and saw the matriarch of the Beagle clan, Ma Beagle.

"Ma! When did you come back!?" They all squeaked in unison.

"When I began hearing the rough housing all the way in mid Duckburg! What is going on!?" Ma Beagle said.

"Well... See here Ma! We caught the thief who put Big Time, Bouncer, and Burger in the slammer! We're gonna get some big dough!" One small beagle said, piping cheerfully.

"Thief? The exact same one? Bring him here!" Ma commanded as she tapped her cane non-stop.

A herd of Beagles came and swooped up Louie and handed him and the poster to Ma.

"The similarity is uncanny! We got em!" Ma whooped. "If we can turn him in, we get the money and we can all move outta here! I can get me a new set of..."

But before the matriarch can finish, a slam came to the back of her head. Ma's eyes fell into a dream like state and she fell onto the floor.

The Beagle family gasped in shock and so did Louie.

"Pinky did you do that!" Louie asked.

"Yeah. At least she isn't dead. She may have a concussion the very least." Webby said meekly.

"Well that's helpful." Lena said from behind.

"They just took down Ma! Let's get em!"

Uh oh.

**A/N: so I'm not dead. Updates are slow and I'm sorry. I just want my own original ideas for this AU. Anyways, sorry for the long wait. **


	9. Chapter 9

Webby began to whip her hair at a group of Beagles as she knocked them out. She grabbed her frying pan and placed it out like a sword.

"Which one of you is next?" Webby said, making threats to the entire family.

The Sixth Avenue Meanies came up, pressing their fists into their other fists. Webby tried to disable the arms but was unable.

Louie, Webby, and Lena were all backed up against the fence and having nowhere to go. They were trapped.

"Don't you have any idea what you have just done?" One said.

Louie nodded. "Uh I see we knocked out..."

"Thank you!" They cried.

"Um can anyone explain the sudden plot twist going on?" Lena asked, as she was also confused.

"So you're thanking us for knocking out your mother?" Webby said.

"Well yeah, she was pretty much taking over us but now we can take care of things ourselves."

"Totally," a Longboard Taquito said. "My clique and I always wanted to open our own skatepark and sell taquitos but, Ma thought that idea was useless."

"I've always wanted to open a little flower shop. The ones that can flower beautifully and can go to contest!" Another added.

"I've wanted to paint art!"

"I wanna be a pilot!"

"Explore the world!"

"Start a band!"

Soon the junkyard erupted into everyone telling their wildest desires beyond the imagination. Because they knew nothing can stop them now.

"So what's yer dream?" One asked Webby.

"Well, I've always wanted to see the floating dust in the sky! You see they always come out my birthday and I want to see them up close!" Webby said in a daze like dream.

"That's a pretty one!" One exclaimed.

"And what about you?" Another asked Louie.

"Me? Get a private ship with a boat load of cash and a crown." Louie said. "Nothing much really."

The Beagle Boys frowned as they turned their backs on Louie.

"What? Wasn't that good enough?" Louie exclaimed.

"That's pretty much on the 'not even close to a dream' scale." Lena said.

Soon, the gate came down as a patrol of DNG guards came. Hundreds coming in by tens and soon, the entire junkyard was surrounded.

"Where's Louie Duck!" One of the officers yelled. "We're gonna have to turn the place upside down if we have to!"

As more officers came, Big Time, Bouncer and Burger all came in, wearing cuffs and surrounded by another group of rookie officers.

"Hey! There he is! With that girl and a ghost!" Big Time yelled as Louie, Webby, and Lena hid behind some tin piles.

"Oh now we're enemies!?" Louie yelled.

"Get them!"

Both Beagle Boys and officers alike went after the trio. Webby began to bring out her frying pan and bash the household item it all over their heads. Lena began to distract them by appearing out of nowhere and then a slam in the face.

"Louie! See if you can find a way out!" Webby yelled. "I'll hold them off!"

Louie began to run to the other side of the junkyard, unnoticed and began to look around. Police cars were all around and even if they did escape, someone was bound to capture him for a bounty and Webby and Lena would be forced back home or worse.

Louie walked to the back of the fence when he felt something below ground level that almost made him trip. There was a tarp underneath his feet and as he pulled it back, he felt a hand tug on the hood of his vest.

"No so fast Louie."

Louie looked up and saw Agnes behind him, clutching his hood without any speck of letting it go.

"Hey Agnes! How's everything going?" Louie said as he began to talk.

"You know you're trapped."

"Yep."

"And under arrest?"

"Knew it since day one."

"And there's no way out?"

"Oh I wouldn't say that if I were you."

"Wait what?" But before Agnes could even process it Louie began to grab a hard, metal pole and tried to attack.

With a swift move Agnes began to pull her pistol and sword from their sheaths and aim towards Louie. They both ducked, lunged, and tried to aim for each other but seemingly, it didn't work.

Clashes, clangs, punches and gun shots came across the Junkyard like a mine field explosion but instead of kills, there were for captures. Hungry for justice, freedom, escaping, or all of the above.

Webby began her last full off roundhouse kick as the last of her adversaries were knocked out, on the hard ground.

"Well, that's the last of them." Lena said, brushing some dirt off.

"All we need to do is find Louie." Webby said. "and fast too."

"Well how are we supposed to find him. It's a sea of red!" Lena exclaimed.

Soon enough, Webby heard grunts near the west side of the junkyard.

Louie and Agnes began to get weaker as they both knew this can't carry on but they have reasons to keep going. Agnes wanted to bring this thief to justice. Louie just wanted to live and get the heck out if there.

"Okay can we just call a break or draw? We can't carry on!" Louie said, panting as he went a little bit slower.

"As much as I want to," Agnes said, blocking the metal pole. "I. Can't. Stop!"

With one slash of her sword, it ripped through Louie's hoodie vest on his right arm and tore right through the skin. The wine red blood spilt through as Louie fell to his knees and screamed in angst and pain.

"Oh my gosh I just killed a person!" Agnes explained horrified. She sword and pistol both fell to the ground.

"Killed isn't the right word..." Louie grunted as he clutched his arm, holding back streams of hot tears.

"Louie!"

Louie barely looked up as he felt something wrap his ankle and pulled him away from the head guard.

"Bye bye Agnes!" Louie said as he waved his left arm and was pulled away.

Webby heaved her hair as she pulled Louie. Once he got there, he looked up and smiled.

"You're full of surprises aren't you?" He said.

"Yeah I guess. Now come on, we have to get out of here." Webby said.

"But how?" Lena asked. "we are literally surrounded by Beagles and officers. Who knows how long they'll be here!"

"Hey, I found a hidden door near where I was fighting Agnes. It's a long story but maybe we can get through there." Louie said.

"Lead us there... Oh my gosh what happened to your arm!" Webby asked.

"Another long story. Look the coast is clear. We have to go now!"

Webby began to gather her hair and began to grab Louie by his non injured arm and his right leg and began to fireman carry him towards the hiding place.

They all looked around and saw officers taking on Beagles but not even close to catching Louie.

"Dang it looks like they're after the Beagle Boys and not him." Lena said.

"Let's go before anything else happens. Who knows what might happen." Webby said.

Lena began to pull the tarp back, revealing a trap door large enough for three people. There were stairs, sturdy and strong, like someone used them before. Webby began down the stairs with Louie hoisted on her back and Lena was behind them. She closed the door and came with them.

Down the tunnel, it was pitch black. There was nothing to see but everyone else's eyes. Now, auditory hearing was crucial standard at this point.

"Webby? Lena? Where are you!"

"Oww you're on my foot Lena!"

"How can I be stepping on your foot if I'm a shadow?"

"Ugh it's no use," Louie said. "it's too dark and my phone is low on battery to use the flashlight."

"Well now what?" Lena asked.

Webby was quiet. She could feel a small sliver of hope that this can work but was unsure. What if someone from above saw? What if Louie freaks out?

Well, she's going to have to suck it up anyways.

_Life is like a hurricane,__Here in, Duckburg_

White rays began to streak down the roots of her hair as it streamed down to the ends of the massive flop.

_Race cars, lasers, aeroplane's__It's a duck blur!_

Louie's eyes widened in astonishment as it lead down to the narrow exit. Like a guide to his conscience.

"Look over there! There's a tunnel. It should lead us to the exit!" Lena exclaimed. "Webs keep singing!"

_Might solve a mystery__Or rewrite history__DuckTales Woo hoo!_

As the incantation went on, dirt from the above was coming down and as the tunnels got narrower, they had to start crawling on their knees and soon their stomachs.

Louie tried to open the latch but it was mounted shut with rocks and debris from above. Pebbled began to hit them on their backs as they felt like the earthly walls were going to close them in and swallow them whole.

"Oh god we're gonna die here!" Louie cried.

"Let me at it!" Lena grumbled. She began to hold out her arm and closed her eyes. Her body began to glow a shade that was a mix of pink and red. Her shadow eyes turned white as the latch began to snap, opening them up to the outside world.

"C'mon let's get out of here before the tunnel collapse!"

As all three came out, their clothes, faces, and bodies were covered in dirt. Plain, rich dirt from the ground. In Lena's case, she was all ashy gray, despite of her ritual she'd performed.

"Oh boy that's going to be a problem." Louie said referring to his clothes. He began to wince as the pain in his arm got worse. The cut was deep, penetrating the skin and possibly muscles. There was no way this was going to last.

"There's no doctors around aren't there?" Louie asked.

"Doctors?" Webby asked. "What are those?"

"They help you when you're sick." Louie said.

"Oh healers! No. Aunt Magica said they live far away."

"Crap." He whispered. He remembered when Huey told him if a major cut was not treated, it can get infected and amputation could be put into place and he could lose his arm.

"Hey Louie," Webby said, cutting into Louie's thoughts. "About my hair..."

"Yeah it glows. You showed me when we were back in that tunnel."

"Yeah but it doesn't just glow."

Louie began to look at Lena, who had a smug grin etched on her face.

"Wait what?"

000

Sirens wailed in the distance as Magica came closer to the Junkyard. Radios went off as many officers were there.

"Drat," she whispered. "They'll recognize me when I stole the princess."

She began to raise her hands and a golden light came.

_Mixti maxti metamorphitti mirl!__Change into an ordinary girl!_

In an instant, Magica morphed into a simple, honest lass who had blonde hair, pulled back into a ponytail bun. Her eyes were covered behind large, red sunglasses. She had a large green trench coat with a black top underneath.

"Magica you have out done yourself!" She said to herself as she admired herself from each angle.

Magica began to walk down where new vans and more officers began to arrive by the second.

"Oh my what happened here!" Magica said as she walked down to the scene.

"Ma'am, I believe you must go back. This is a crime scene." A guard said as her brown hair bounced at every word she said.

"Oh I am so sorry..."

"Agnes, head guard and captain of the DNG."

"I'm Matilda. So what happened here exactly?" She asked.

"The thief Louie Duck that's what! He stormed through the junkyard, caused chaos and then fled. Or that's what the Beagle Boys said but I don't trust them." Agnes said.

"Louie Duck you said?"

"He and a possible accomplice who caused this. We're unsure who though."

"What did she looked like?"

"Long hair that was like over the average. It was like she never had even cut it in her life."

That got Magica. She knew automatically, that it was her Webbigail.

"Thank you Miss Agnes." And with that, Magica left the scene.

Magica began to change back into herself when the coast became clear. Her honest girl mask changed back into that selfish witch.

"Must have escaped but to where..." She froze as she heard some rustling in the bushes, too large for a wild boar.

Three Beagles ran out, the original classics, she believed. If she can make some type of alliance with them, maybe they can get her Webby back.

"Oh hello there!" Magica rang out.

Big Time turned around and snarled "What do you want? Turn us in, get rewarded?"

Magica chuckled. "Oh no you have it all wrong! I'm here to help you get the person who betrayed you for the crown."

She began to hold a crumpled piece of paper in her hands, showing the picture and print.

Big Time looked back at his brothers. His eyes narrowed. What's the catch?

"Nothing. I'm just helping." Magica said.

The brothers looked at each other and were unsure. How can they trust her when they don't even know her? Can they even trust her?

Big Time sighed as he extended his hand, and shook the witches hand.

**A/N: For the guest who asked for a birthday request, I will need you to specify because I'm sort of confused and I don't want to mess up on your birthday request. I want to have a general idea on what you want. If you can, please respond. **


	10. Chapter 10

Night fell upon the trio as a fire roared beside them and hazy from wild berries they'd collected and eaten as their dinner.

Webby looked at Louie's arm, now a sickening brownish red. She touched it tenderly as he winced and backed away.

"Louie, I need you to stay still. I'm going to wrap my hair around it." Webby said as she began to wrap her long tresses over and under his arm.

"And how will this work exactly?" Louie said. "This isn't going to help with you..."

Webby put a finger to his beak. "Just trust me but please don't... Don't be freaked out. I know what I'm doing."

Webby took a small sigh. She closed her eyes, opened her beak and sang.

_Life is like a _hurricane

_Here__ in Duckburg_

Light from her roots came as her hair did the same.

_Race cars, lasers, __aeroplanes_

_It's a duck blur_

The way how Webby sang it was different from the tunnel when she was in desperation or whenever Magica made her. No. This was on her own accord. On how she wanted to sing it.

She sang it like a child's lullaby. The way it coos it's smashing temper. Hints of a guitar accompanying with a flute joined.

_Might solve a _mystery

Or_ rewrite _history

DuckTales_ Woo hoo!_

The light came towards Louie's arm and the large slash that was there, seemed to glow as the light passed.

As Webby repeated the entire song again. Lena gave a smug smile as she looked at Louie, giving the look of ' I told you so.'

_Tales of daring bad and _good

Not_ ponytails or _cottontails

But_ DuckTales Woohoo!_

As Webby held on the last note softly, the glow in her hair died a little bit as it went to a complete stop. She opened her eyes and saw Louie there, perplexed and confused.

Louie began to unwrap his arm and saw that there was no scar or anything. It was brand new. Like nothing had ever pierced it.

His eyes widened as his breath picked up, he opened his beak to speak or even scream but nothing came out.

"Please don't get scared!" Webby yelled.

Louie's beak closed as he said, "I'm not freaking out! Aren't... How did this happen and how long and I have so many questions!"

Webby gave a small chuckle as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I have no idea!"

Then, she awkward smile came to a small frown. She took a deep sigh and said, "Aunt Magica said her brother, my father, died before I hatched. She said it was a freak accident and after that, she took care of me. Magica sings a special song and my hair just glows. People got fascinated by it and wanted it but once it's cut,"

Webby began to pull the bow on her hair and let it fall. There, Louie saw a strand of dirty white hair that was up to her neck. Compared to the snow white hair, it stood out like an ugly duckling.

"It loses it's ability to heal and glow at the same time. There's nothing special about it so when that happened, Aunt Magica and I moved to our tower and stayed there since then."

"And so you never left since then." Louie said silently.

"Yeah, pretty much that." Webby said, gazing in the starlight. "Aunt Magica leaves almost everyday and Lena is all I have."

"You haven't tried to leave since then?" Louie asked. "Are you going to go back even all through this?"

Webby dropped her head into her hands. "I don't know. The possibilities are endless. What if I don't like the outside world? What if I do like it? What if..." She didn't say anything else as she stayed silent. Lena patted Webby's back.

Louie stayed silent. This girl had gone through more than he's ever gone through and all because of her aunt. Webby wasn't very sure of herself and what she wanted. Who knew how her aunt raised her. To love herself? Be scared of everyone? Lower her self- esteem? This was completely messed up.

"Llewellyn." Louie whispered, barely any higher than a low whisper.

"What?" Webby asked, unsure of what he'd said.

"Louie is just a nickname. My real name is Llewellyn Duck." He said.

Lena gave a small giggle as Louie gave a frown.

"I'm sorry but it seems old fashioned!" Lena said, wiping a tear of laughter from her eyes. Webby also gave a small giggle as she agreed with her bestie. "Okay we'll stop now!"

"So as I was saying, my real name was that and I lived with my uncle Donald and my brothers Huey and Dewey. I'm a triplet and the youngest of the bunch. My mom left and I never knew about her and since then, our uncle Donald took care of us."

"Well that doesn't seem so bad." Lena said. "Better than living with Magica."

"I was the evil little triplet. I conned from people to make them go my way on how to do things for my pleasure. I'd scheme of something and try to get it into action. It was easy back then..."

Louie's face fell slightly as his eyes dreamt back, reminding himself of forgotten memories of his past.

"I was close with my brothers. Huey the oldest and was the biggest nerd on the planet and always carried his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook whenever we were in problems. He was smart and resourceful but he had a temper that can compete with Uncle Donald's. Dewey was the second oldest and pretty adventurous. He'd never back out of challenges even if he needed five boxes of bandages to cover the scratches up he had. Then, there's me. The evil triplet."

Louie flicked a small stick and threw it in the fire. He sighed. "No, it's probably for the best I don't tell you."

Webby began to scoot a little bit closer as her eyes were wide with excitement and patience.

"Go on." Webby persuaded.

"I don't remember how old I was. I was 15 and my brothers and I were at Cape Suzette when Uncle Donald was applying for another boat loan. We were minding our own businesses and playing around near the shoreline. Dewey was planning to do something stupid again and Huey was against him doing whatever he was doing. Honestly, I didn't care how it went but only if I got a video."

Louie got a little misty eyed as he looked up at the stars, remembering the day as clear as the night sky right above him.

_"Dewey!" Huey's voice rang as he saw his younger brother pull out a large boat pipe from the ground. "put it down!"_

_"Aww come on! It's not like Uncle Donald will know," Dewey said, flipping the metal pipe, making a small bang as it clanked against Dewey's hands._

_"Louie? Do you mind helping at all?" Huey asked, trying to get his younger brothers attention._

_"Louie, help me convince Dewey not to use a pole as a sword." Huey said, gesturing to his youngest brother._

_"Dewey do what Huey told you." Louie said, not even looking up from his phone._

_"Aww come on guys! It'll be late and Uncle Donald will be worried!" Huey said._ Louie_ finally put away his phone and looked up at Huey._

_"This is one of the only times Uncle Donald will ever let us by ourselves. Come on. What can be the worse that can happen?" Louie said._

_"Ahhhhh! Help!" Dewey's voice cried as he fled past his __brothers. Huey__ and Louie looked back as there was nothing in the darkness. The shoreline looked still and it was quiet. Plus, Dewey would never run away from danger, even if it could kill him._

Just_ in a small moment, Louie was swept up onto a motorbike, a hand covering his beak. He didn't have a moment to think or anything to process over. Soon, he felt drowsy as his head wavered, the echoes of the shores and his brothers calling his name and his entire world went dark._

000

"Next thing I knew, I was bounded and drowsy. I never knew the person on the bike. He or she just abandoned me and I didn't know where I was. I didn't understand then. If they wanted to finish me, they had a chance." Louie said. A small tear landed on his beak.

"I didn't know where I was the entire time. My captor sold me to other captors. It was like that until I escaped a little more than a year ago. Last time, I was in St. Canard and I escaped when my captor was drunk and passed out."

Louie took a small sigh. "I didn't know what to do. I assumed everyone thought I was gone or dead. Heck, I don't know if my family was looking for me. I was pretty much on my own and I still am."

Webby was still silent as she processed all of this. Louie had it rough. Being held hostage and not even knowing where he was took it to a whole new level of emotional pain.

She began to place a hand on his and rubbed it softly and laid her head on his shoulder, giving him a signal of that he wasn't alone. It was true. Even though it was a rough patch of life, there was still someone who did care.

Louie gave a small smile as that gesture gave some sense of compassion. But then suddenly frowned. He gave a small cough as he tried to shove away the tenderness that he exposed himself to.

"Well, yeah." Louie said "That's my story. I... I have to get more wood and see if I can get any berries."

Louie stood up as he walked out of the fire ring, Webby and Lena still sitting.

"Oh hey, Pinky." He said turning back around. Webby looked up. She saw a small tear drip down his eye and he smiled. "Thanks for listening."

Webby smiled and nodded as Louie went out to the forest. She sighed and then frowned.

"Dang, that was a tough story but still short. He never mentioned what happened during his captivity or his life before his kidnapping." Lena said.

Webby nodded. She sighed as she gazed into the fire. It's flames matching her feelings inside of that rough duck and his troubles. Sure they were opposites but for some reason, it made sense.

A shadow began to loom from behind as Webby began to whisper, "Lena hide!"

The shadow grew closer and closer and Webby began to stand up, ready for defense and the unknown. Footsteps began to feel louder until a voice cut it off.

"Well, well, well, look who's there!"

**A/N: To WebbyLouie Fan, I'm so sorry I couldn't get your request done but I do want to wish you a happy belated birthday and I will work on your request but it will be delayed due to the other fics I write, needing to watch the musical, competition, and with school work.**

**Also**** to everyone, I do accept requests but due to my schedule, I will only work on these until I have more time or a book is finished.**

**1\. Tangled (DuckTales AU)**

**2\. The Advantage of Silence (request)**

**3\. Beauty and the Beast (request)**

**4\. Wicked (DuckTales AU) (request)**

**Thank**** you for your time.**


	11. Chapter 11

Webby turned around and to her both shock and a tint of delight, stood her only living relative, Aunt Magica.

Magica looked a little worn out. Not exactly tired, but older and a little bit pale than what Webby's seen. Her posture was a little slanted, her eyes were brighter than before and even twitched a little.

"Aunt Magica?" Webby whispered as she blinked her eyes, hoping it was just an illusion.

"Webbigail my dear! How I've missed you!" Magica said, extending her arms and coming towards Webby, pulling her into a hug.

"But... But how did you even find me!" Webby said, still confused and not even hugging Magica back.

"Oh just a lucky guess!" Magica said, her fingers daintily combing Webby's hair. "Now come on! Let's go!"

Magica began to tug on Webby but she held a firm stand to the ground, her webbed feet buried to the ground, knowing where she wants to be.

"Aunt Magica wait!" Webby said, her guard up, head high and all mighty. "I can't just leave. I... I just met someone."

Magica smiled and said, "Ah yes the wanted thief from Duckburg! How wrong you've always been." Then Magica's voice turned stern. "Now let's leave!"

She began to tug on Webby's arm but Webby stood her ground. "I can't! Please Aunt Magica! I saw the outside world! It's not bad as I thought it would be! Plus, that thief from Duckburg isn't what he seems to be on his wanted poster! He's funny, lazy, yet ambitious towards what he wants! I... I think I like him."

Magica's eyes furrowed as she looked at her struck niece, no longer naive to the outside world she described as a torture chamber.

"Like you? Webbigail, open your eyes! You have very limited vision on what you think you see and what reality is! Just look at you! Do you really think he wants a lady like you? Messy, long hair? And now, covered in dirt? Someone who doesn't know the outside? Do you really think he's impressed? With you?"

Webby's bottom beak quivered at her aunt's words. Magica smiled as she held up her hand to stroke Webby's hair.

"Please Webbigail. This is the wrong choice! Don't fall for this fake romance! I know..."

"No!" Webby cried, throwing herself away from her aunt.

"No?" Magica said, her tone almost sounded dumbfounded at the words of her niece.

Then, her aunt's nice mask fell, her smile, curling into a snarl. Her eyes turning cold and ridged.

"No? I see now." She said softly.

Webby began to falter a bit, not expecting her aunt to be this way.

"Webby, knows best! Oh mature you've grown. So clever and smart. Such a lady!" Magica's said, taunting Webby. "If you know best, fine! But, go ahead and give him this!"

Magica threw the crown at Webby, landing straight in her hands. Webby looked struck as the same crown she tried on, was back in her small palms.

"How did you? I hid... How?" She cried.

"This is what he's here for!" Magica yelled. Grabbing the bag and reached inside for the poster. "Don't be tricked! He's trying to con you! To take you for himself!"

The bag and poster were thrown at Webby's feet. She hustled to put the crown and poster inside.

"He isn't! Please understand!" Webby cried again, louder than she anticipated.

"Oh dear. If he knew, he'll leave you. That's how men work! In a moment, you think you're an expert and then suddenly, you're rethinking!" She said.

"Louie isn't... Please wait!"

"But if you think you know him, put him to the test." Magica said. She came to Webby, her yellow menacing eyes glowing into Webby's sky blue orbs. "Prove to me he isn't what you've learn to know him as. But when he deceives you, don't come home crying."

Magica began to walk out of Webby's area, her cape floating in the air like a superhero except she wasn't.

In a hoarse of a whisper, even though Magica was far, "I know best." And with that, she disappeared into the unknown darkness.

Webby's heavily breathed as her aunt disappeared. She shouldn't let Magica take over her but it was madness. She was not unsure at this point of who to believe.

"Are you seriously going to take Magica's advice?" Lena asked.

"No... Yes? I don't know at this point. I mean, Aunt Magica was slightly..."

"Slightly?" Lena said, ticked off.

"Okay maybe she was wrong but who am I to know! Maybe she is right about Louie." Webby said.

"Oh my gosh Webs you're so slow at making decisions." Lena said. "What about the crown, bag and poster. Louie will know eventually."

"I'll know what eventually?" A voice asked.

"Gah!" Webby and Lena both yelled as Louie stood behind them, oblivious of what they said.

"Uh... Um... That..." Webby stuttered.

"She wants you to know she is interested in more stories. You know, to break the ice a little more." Lena said.

Webby gave Lena a dirty look as the fire showed the blush creeping onto her beak.

"Yeah! That's what." Webby finally said, falsely agreeing with what Lena had said.

"Okay then?" Louie said.

He began to put the spare firewood next to them as he began to tell imaginations he yearned for. Riches, untold secrets, and ways to get richer by the minute, only with no troubles in the way.

"Believe me, I want to become the richest duck in the world one day." Louie said, a hazy smile etched on his face, imagining the possibilities.

Webby smiled at him as she gazed into the fire, its embers showing light and opportunities for the both of them. He'll become rich, she'll see her chance to see the lights.

The only problem was that she had a bag that contains a crown and who knows what else can be there that can disrupt this moment. Webby was unsure who to believe.

Her aunt that kept her safe from the entire world.

Or herself from what she experienced.

It was so difficult but, she decided to not bother for now and listen to Louie and his stories.

From behind, in the bushes, were the Beagle Boys and Magica, looking from afar.

"It's our chance now Miss De Spell! Let's get em!" Big Time said, ready to jump out and grab the young duck adults.

"No," Magica said, grabbing Big Time by the collar. "We're going to need more time. Rewards come to the people who are willing to wait to seize their moment."


	12. Chapter 12

Dawn began to settle into the sky as rays of sunlight seeped through the sliver cracks of the trees. It shone slightly upon the trio, who rested on the grass.

Webby curled into a tiny ball as she adjusted slightly, her hair draping over her like a blanket, all worn and loved.

Lena was the same way like her best friend. Her light head rested upon Webby's shoulder. She was cuddled next to Webby as the hair also, covered her.

Louie laid down there as he was beside Webby, his back facing her chest, very close to touching her yet, not even close for contact.

Sunlight shone is Louie's eyes, making him grumble and wake up. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up and looked around where he was. Pinky and Shadow girl were asleep and he was close to them. No wonder he felt so warm.

Louie stood up, trying not to disturb the girls, and walked around them, outside of the camp. He began to look and saw some berries near by and decided to grab some for breakfast for the girls and him.

He began to pick the small purple berries, one by one as he heard a small rustling in the bushes. He looked around and saw nothing behind nor to the sides of him. Louie shrugged it off and continued to grab some more.

Suddenly, he felt something tug him down on his collar and he fell down. Hard. As he looked, he found a lady staring down at him, her frown prominent as her chest heaved up and down.

"Well I was wondering when you'll apologize Agnes."

"More when you'll begin to say sorry."

Agnes began to pull Louie by his collar and tried to pull him towards her but he began to scream loudly as he tried to grasp anything he can hold on to like a blade of grass to a good old rock.

"Louie please! You're making this a lot harder than it should be!" Agnes grunted as she kept pulling.

"Nooooo!" Louie screamed as he tried to grasp other things in his reach.

"Woah wait? What's happening?" Went a voice.

Both rivals went silent as they looked to the side and saw the long haired maiden stand there, confused in every aspect of this situation.

"Pinky don't just stand there! Help me!" Louie cried.

"Miss don't! He's bad! He stole a valuable to a very important family!" Agnes retorted.

"Well," Lena said, "pick a side."

"Look, both of you are acting like kids!" Webby said, pointing to the both of them.

"He/She started it!" They said, assigning blame to the other.

"Just... Just don't fight today! Today, you don't have to be BFF's but you don't have to be enemies. Just respect each other for today and then tomorrow you can break all hell loose." Webby said.

"Why?" Agnes asked.

"Well, say that there's something I want to see. Plus, it's my birthday."

Both Agnes and Louie thought for a moment. A break would be nice from chasing around but Agnes was close to capturing a crook, Louie was close to being in the slammer. Anything to break the promise you have grave consequences.

It was either make it or break it. Something Agnes nor Louie want to take a risk at.

Agnes sighed as she dropped Louie gently and grasped his hand, shaking it.

"I won't capture you today but, if one thing happens, it's over." Agnes said.

"Got it!" Louie said, wincing at how hard Agnes shook his hand.

"Great!" Webby said, relieved over the fact they gotten over the rivalry. "Now come on! I want to head over to Duckburg!"

Webby began to run to the right and then to the left and then stayed in the center.

"Where's..."

"It's close by miss..."

"I'm Webby," she said.

Agnes smiled. "Agnes. Now Duckburg is on the right."

"Great! Let's go the right direction then!"

As Webby began to run ahead, Agnes began to gut Louie in the ribs, making him fall down to his knees.

"Why you..."

"Hey, she never said anything about playful punching." Agnes said, laughing.

"Har har I never thought that qualified in that category." He snarked.


	13. Chapter 13

The streets were closed as vendors began to bring out their finest decorations, souvenirs and food as they knew what day it was. Her Royal Lost Highness Princess Webbigail Vanderquack's birthday.

A day not for sadness but hope. Something they've done for the past eighteen years and they will keep this tradition as long until she is found. They will still cling on to hope for many years if needed.

Music blasted from stores as squeals from children erupted as they played on the one day that they had no idea what the meaning is for. Food trucks filled the streets as people were out walking, buying anything they need for the afternoon.

"Wow! So this is Duckburg?" Webby said as she looked around the city.

"Yep. Usually it's full of businesses and the fishing industry but, today is the only day that jobs don't matter and just being together to celebrate the Princesses birthday." Agnes said, then she frowned. "She disappeared and no one knows where she is. She was just a baby."

"Yeah, the usual sob story here." Louie added. Agnes glared at him like she was going to attack.

"Ahem, remember what you guys signed up for!" Lena said, with a smirk on her face. She held up two fingers and made the motion, 'I'm watching you.'

Both of them grumbled as they went ahead, giving each other punches as they walked the streets of Duckburg.

Webby looked in awe as she had no words to describe what she felt in that single moment. Happy? No. Thrill and excitement? Perhaps but, it was a more stronger feeling to it that no mere word in the dictionary can say how she felt.

As she took a step, Webby felt her hair tug behind her. People stepped on it as they looked at the hair behind her.

Agnes and Louie began to help gather her hair as they all soon had at least a good amount of chunk in their arms, ready to collapse in a delicate state.

"This is seriously a lot of hair." Agnes said as she look at the locks in her arms. Then she looked at the state of clothes that both Louie and Webby wore. Both filthy and full of dirt. "and both of you are dirty. We're going to need a lot of care," then she turned to Louie. "especially with an outlaw over here."

Agnes looked around and then said, "We're going over to my place. There you guys can get cleaned. I'll see if I have any clothes from my family that you can wear."

"That sounds neat." Lena said. "where is it?"

"Not pretty far. Just a five minute walk."

000

Agnes didn't exactly live in a house. Not even a motor home or an apartment. She lived in this small little shack she calls home in an abandoned theme park her family owned until disaster struck but, Agnes didn't want to think that. Not now.

"Wow! That shower felt great!" Webby said as she rung her hair outside. She was no longer in her old attire but in some clothes Agnes lent her. It was a pink dress shirt with a purple vest that came up to her shoulders. Along with denim blue skirt that came to her mid thigh.

"No problem. Help yourself to anything here. It's not much but, it's something alright." Agnes said. She was out of her heavy bulletproof attire and into something more casual and deemed of her style. She adorned a red blouse with tears and black stripes on her waist. She wore a black skirt with frays that came by the lower thigh and a brown studded belt.

Webby's hair began to flow outside, making it seem obvious to the world she was here.

"Webs, you gotta do something with your hair. It's going to get everywhere." Lena said, beginning to sit down on a weathered old couch.

"Here, I'll braid. It'll be quick." Agnes said as she sat down and Webby sat beside her, letting her braid her hair.

"Sorry about the long hair." Webby said.

"Maybe if I cut..."

"No!" Webby and Lena screamed. "Just braid. Don't cut."

Agnes pulled her hands up in defeat. "Geez! Sorry if I..."

"Nah. It's not your fault. My hair is just... A unique feature." Webby said as her hair began to weave back into a braid.

"I see what you mean." Agnes said, beginning to tie the end with a ribbon. "And voila! It's done!"

Webby began to look by the window and saw part of her reflection. The hair was no longer on its own accord but, now braided tightly that it now reached her shins.

"I love it!" Webby said, adding her little bow along.

"This is good." Lena said, her magical hand touching the tight braid. "how'd you do this?"

"Oh my mother taught me. That's how I do my cornrows." Agnes said but, then frowned. "she, my dad and brother were murdered by masked people who I claimed to be monsters when I was younger. The DNG found me and raised me with the squad. I trained and then became captain within three years."

"Wow. That's dark." Lena said.

"I know right?" Agnes said. "I've been with the DNG for so long that I miss my family. We ran this park and after their murder, it just became abandoned. I came here when I turned 16 so, maybe I can turn this place around."

"Well, you'll think of something." Webby said. "you're a great captain after all."

Agnes smiled as Webby pulled her and Lena into a small hug as they just enjoyed it. Nothing bad would happen.

"Hey Agnes? Do you know where a comb is?"

The three looked up to see Louie by the doorway. He now wore a green hoodie that the sleeves came to his elbows, all frayed. His hair was damp from his shower and he looked... Nice. He no longer looked like the rogue bad boy but, a normal, regular young man who had a hint of boyishness.

Webby no longer looked the same either in Louie's opinion. She was no longer the naive little girl from a hidden world in a hidden tower. She was brave, resilient, confident, and even pretty beautiful. Webby proved her true self and what she is capable of doing.

"Yeah." Agnes said, breaking both of their trances. "There should be one in the cabinet."

Louie nodded sheepishly as he looked at Webby and went back to the cabinets.

"So I see..." Lena said.

"What?" Webby asked, confused of what Lena was referencing.

"Well? Spit it out!"

"Lena, I have no idea..."

"No idea that you have the love bug for Louie?" Agnes said. "I noticed that as well."

Webby just looked plain confused as Agnes and Lena looked at each other and back at Webby.

"You like Louie? Yes or no?" Lena said, making it simple.

Webby's face flooded with red as she finally pieced everything together.

"No... No I don't." She said.

"Oh please. I may not personally like Louie but, it's pretty clear you like him and he likes you back." Agnes said.

"Oh come on!" Webby said. "he's just a guide. Nothing more nothing less."

"He checked you out, you made eye contact, and your currently look like a hot tomato." said Lena. "So I'm pretty confident that you both like each other."

Webby huffed as it signified that it was the end of discussion and nothing more will follow after. Yet, the thought of what Agnes and Lena said still fluttered in her mind.

_You like _him

_He__ likes you_

"Are you kidding me." Webby whispered to herself. "Your gonna make a fool of yourself. It's better of if you and Louie are just friends."

"Okay!" Louie said in a voice that made Webby jump. "Let's go before all the good stuff is gone!"

**A/N: Today is special because today is my birthday so I decide to work hard and give another chapter today!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh churros!" Webby said, melting into their soft and warm deliciousness. The sweet canela flavor seeping through her tongue and into her mouth while the sugar drops on her chin and ground.

"You mean you never had these before?" Agnes said, taking a sip out of her lemonade

The quartet were in the center of Duckburg, sitting at a table near one of the best churros and best baked good stores in Duckburg. La Pantera Buena.

"Nope! My first time and they taste like heaven." Webby said, grabbing another one.

"They are pretty good." Lena admitted, taking a shadow form of a concha and eating it.

"I just don't know why I had to wear the sun hat." Louie said, taking the sun hat off his head and looking at it.

"So you won't be exposed." Agnes replied simply.

"Aren't you supposed to be security at the festival? You usually are with a couple of the DNG squad." Louie said, suspiciously.

She took a sip. "I cashed in my day to relax at the festival. I deserve it."

Webby looked around and saw many people relaxing and taking in the scene. Many having flowers in their hands.

"I'll be right back." Webby said.

"Nope, you can't go by yourself." Agnes said. "you can get lost and there's a lot of foot traffic in these areas. Louie can go with you."

"Wait what? What happened with I'm an outlaw?"

"Fine, we'll all go with you." Agnes said.

Webby began to pull Louie by the arm as she dragged him towards a floral stand, arranged with red and pink roses around, yellow daffodils bringing the stand to life and white lilies to the side, bringing peace to all.

"You like these huh." Louie said as he watched Webby tenderly pick one up. He smiled as he took out a five dollar bill and handed it to an employee, who gave him a basket and one by one, Louie chose an assortment of flowers that Webby would love.

"Hey, pinky..." Louie said. Webby turned around and gasped as she saw the flowers, all winking at her as if they were saying 'love me'.

"These are pretty!" She said as she took a pink rose and placed it in her hand. "Thanks."

Webby turned around and saw two huge murals from the side, almost looking at her. The first one was of a couple, looking happy, carefree yet, regal and poised.

The man had messy brown hair as he wore a black and navy polo with a suit on top, adorned with medals of royalty. His bright blue eyes looking lovingly at his lady by his side. She had white hair as it went to her hips. Her dark brown eyes fierce with protection and love for her husband. His hand was on her stomach and both were holding hands.

The second mural was of two women. An older woman and a baby. The woman had glasses on as her purple gown fluttered to her ankles. Her grey hair pulled back tightly in a bun as a hair clip was in place as the grey eyes looked down at her little girl.

In her arms was a baby duckling, no longer than one loaf of bread. Her bright blue eyes looking at her grandmother, in sweet delight. In her hair was a sweet little pink bow as her hair was ravishing white, blazing across. Both were at peace, in blissful happiness. Something Webby never actually felt.

At the bottom of the murals were descriptions. The first one said,

_Her Royal Highness, the crowned princess royal, Miranda Vanderquack (nee Beakley) and her husband, William Vanderquack. The outbreak of the bubonic plague took the lives of countless people, including the royal couple. Sir William died in his sleep in the early morning of February 14. Princess Miranda was left a widow and contacted the plague while pregnant. She died May 12 but, her child was able to be saved. _

Webby began to move to the second portrait and read: _Queen Bentina Beakley and her granddaughter, Her Royal Highness, The Princess Vanderquack. The princesses name was never formally announced to the public and is currently unknown until her return. _

Webby looked at the portrait of the deceased royals and to the baby. The baby had very strong similarities to her and the royals. Both Webby's and the baby's stunning blue eyes and white hair was a strong identification of each other.

Below the portraits were flowers in vases, all around and some even scattered the petals. Also, there were pictures of age progressions of the Princess Vanderquack. Some old progressions from when she was younger but even recent ones. Even those photos looked like Webby but, there was a problem. None had long hair, making her not the princess, or that she possibly thought.

"She looks a lot like you."

That made Webby jump from her train of thought and looked at Lena, also gazing at the age progressions.

"Yeah. That's pretty creepy. I have the same blue eyes and white hair. Can I.."

"Are you..."

Both of the girls began to laugh, tears streaming down their cheeks as they patted each other, knowing of all the coincidences, Webby can't be the missing princess.

After they stopped, Webby began to frown. She swore she saw that old woman before but, didn't know where to put it. It was probably in a book she read or just in her dreams that she thought of but, she couldn't get the image out of her mind.

"Pinky! Pinky! Are you coming?" Louie said, behind Webby. She turned around and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah I am."


	15. Chapter 15

Everywhere Webby went, the princesses eyes followed. Every corner, every stand, every souvenir had something related to the lost Vanderquack and Webby could not take it off her mind. It was driving her crazy and mad.

"Give me your sun hat Louie!" Webby said as she yanked the hat (earning a 'hey!' from Louie) and placed it over her head and eyes.

"I needed it..." She couldn't continue on how she sees so, so many faces yet can't give in on how much she remembers then because she doesn't. It's impossible. She never saw or knew them and that's final.

Are you okay Webby?" Agnes asked, going in front of Louie to shade him from being exposed. "if you need to stop and go somewhere that is okay."

"Yeah. Perfectly fine. Nothing to worry about."

Music boomed from a band playing in the center of the city, many standing around and talking in conversations. Webby looked around and felt her foot tapping. Then, her hips were shaking and soon, her entire body was adjusting to the beat.

"Um Pinky? What are you doing?" Louie asked as he saw Webby beginning to dance.

"I have no idea. I like it though." She replied.

She waltzed out in the center, giving gracing moves and she watched a little boy look at her in awe of her dancing.

"Hey little guy. C'mon over!" Webby said as she extended her hand.

The young duckling looked at his mama for permission as she gave a curt nod, giving in to the consent.

As Webby danced with him, she began to pull in people. Random strangers she never knew of. Some were stubborn to come in but, once they were on the floor, they could never come out from the dance of joy.

"Come on Louie!" Webby yelled as the band transitioned to another song. "Join us!"

Louie held up his hand. "Can't. I don't dance."

Webby gave a small pout as she looked at him. Louie just stared, feeling a little guilty but, his mind was made up. He wasn't going to dance.

Lena came from behind and made a motion to Agnes to push Louie towards Webby. Agnes gave a smirk as she went closer to Louie. She pretended to look at her phone and then pushed Louie out towards the center.

"Oops. Must have lost my balance." She said, as Louie gave her a look of pure artificial hatred. "love you too Louie. Now go dance with Webby."

"Louie! You decided to dance! C'mon!"

"Whaaa?" Louie said as Webby brought him close to her. "pinky... Pink I don't... I don't know how to dance." He said.

"Oh it's fine. I don't know either but we'll learn. You'll see." She said. "just copy what people are doing."

Around them, people were dancing in different steps. Some twirled their partner as as they traded one another.

"See! You're getting the hand of this!" Webby said as Louie picked her and both went into circles. He then twirled her as the both escaped to a corner where they fell over and began to laugh.

"Wow. I never thought I'd get that well at dancing." Louie said as he brushed himself off and helped Webby to her feet.

"Yeah. You're really good at dancing." Webby agreed.

It was silent for a minute, even with the band in the background playing. Both were looking at each other, looking like two dorks. Both of their beaks lit up with pink as each one tried to start a sentence but, was unable to say anything.

"Hello!"

Both were brought to reality as a young girl duck approached them, her box was full of souvenirs but, her uniform is what got Louie's attention.

On her head was a hat of a troop, but of the junior woodchucks. Her uniform was olive green with two red stripes (senior woodchuck maybe?) And her sash was full of badges, just like Huey's.

"I'm a junior woodchuck and I was wondering if you would like to buy a souvenir in honor of the Princess Vanderquack. All the funds will go into genealogical round of testing to help find her Highness." She squeaked as she lifted her box, showing flags, mugs, keychains, bookmarks, rings, and handkerchiefs.

"Sure. How much is the handkerchief?" Webby asked.

"Three dollars." The scout replied.

Webby reached into Louie's jacket pocket and fished out his wallet. She gave in five and got two back.

"Have a great day!" The scout said as she went along, chanting about the souvenirs.

Webby looked at the one she bought and gasped. It had a beautiful Lily on the front, snowy white like her hair and best of all, it was hand embroidered with small threads and some type of fabric glitter. The background was purple, the color of royalty as it was and had small purple flowers at the borderline. It was perfect.

"Aww Louie! It's so beautiful! I... Louie? Louie?"

Louie wasn't paying attention as he looked in the distance, where the scout who sold Webby the handkerchief. She was with other scouts in her troop as they all they all presented how many souvenirs they sold.

"Good job Cecilia! Keep it up and you'll earn your business badge." The troop leader said, giving a handshake to the scout.

"Trip. Nice but you can do better. I'm counting on you." He said.

Louie squinted and then gasped. The voice was faint, yet familiar in his memory. So was the activity in what he was so passionate for.

"Huey." He said, extending his hand yet, he brought it back. Not today. It was too much to bear... Too much for him to deal with...

"Louie! Louie!" Huey yelled.

"Louie! Louie!" The voice went but, Huey wasn't moving.

"Louie! Louie!" Webby said. "What's wrong?"

Louie shook his head and saw the junior woodchucks leave. He saw Huey leave.

"Louie! Louie!" Webby repeated.

"Pour a bucket of water of him for Pete's sake." Lena said.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Just... Thinking." He said, then turned to Webby. "Now, where do you want to go?"


	16. Chapter 16

"What are we even doing at a library?" Louie asked as he picked up a comic book about Darkwing Duck and skimmed through the pages of pictures and ink.

"Webby had to learn to read by herself. She only had three books and would love to read more." Lena said, picking some books named, _Hocus Pocus, Here Be Monsters, and The Nightmare Before Christmas._ "She memorized them all word for word."

Webby, on the other hand, was at lost for words as her beak was wide open. Lost for words. Speechless of the mountains of books, whining, pleading for someone to read them.

"Lena! Look at all these books! I've never seen so many!" Webby said as she skipped through the aisles of books, picking multiple at random.

"See what I mean?" Lena whispered.

"Ooo! _Mary Poppins, Dance of Shadows, The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck, The Great Book of Duckburg... _Oh my gosh_! Old McDonald Had A Farm!"_ Webby yelled, only naming a few of the many books she chose. "I can't wait!"

Webby led the two to a small room where a small lamp was near by. She plopped the books, sat on a bean bag chair, and began cracking open the books.

Louie looked from the door for about 20 minutes and Webby was about three fourths of the way done with the first stack.

"How fast is she with the books?" Louie asked Lena.

"She's a fast reader." Lena responded as she was also reading a shadow book. "Give her some time."

Some time went by rather quickly.

"Ee ii ee ii o." Webby said, finishing the last book in the first stack. "Can't believe McDonald had that many animals."

Webby turned her head and saw Louie curled into a tiny ball, snoring soundly next to her. His hand on her hair, snuggling with her.

"Awww. He's so cute when he's sleeping." Webby said, ruffling his hair.

"Can I wake him up?" Lena said.

Webby heeded no attention as her focus was on Louie. He seemed like he was in peace. Not worrying or hustling around, place to place. She stroked his hair as she picked up a magazine and started reading.

"Lena. Lena look!" Webby whispered.

Lena came over and saw. "Is that you?" She whispered.

"I can't be her. Yet, she looks a lot like me."

On the page, there was a young lady, around sixteen or seventeen. Her hair cascading over her shoulders, small, strands in her face, as her face was smiling as she greeted people. Young and old alike were delighted to see her.

"She looks so familiar." Lena said as she flipped through the pages, one section dedicated to her childhood, another as a schoolgirl, a young lady, marriage and so forth. "It's likes she's standing right in front of me."

Webby looked at the front of the page and saw the picture of the young lady. She sat on a chair, with a velvet backdrop behind her. A tiara, encrusted with diamonds that represented a Lily was on her head as she wore a pale baby blue strapless gown that went to her ankles. Her brown eyes at the camera, playing around while she sat gracefully. Almost as if she was a princess.

"Oh my gosh, she's the princess! The one who died of the plague outbreak!" Webby said, her grip on the pages tightening.

"HRH, Crowned Princess Miranda Vanderquack of Duckburg, a legacy." Lena said.

"Why does it seem like we always bump into each other?" Webby said, looking at the page, now where there was a wedding photo with a young man with messy brown hair and blue eyes. Both laughing.

"It's a little creepy." Lena admitted. "How did this happen?"

"Mmm."

Both girls turned as saw Louie shuffling, slightly but not close to being fully awake.

"You better put it away." Lena said as she took the magazine out of Webby's hands and replaced it with another book.

"You're right. We better head out and find Agnes before it gets too late." Webby said. She patted Louie's head. "only problem is..."

"I got it." Lena crept behind Louie and in less than five seconds...

"Boo!"

"Gah!" He yelled, looking around, left to right. "Did Pinky finish her books?"

Webby and Lena gave each other high fives and held back laughter.

"Nothing. Just we have to go." Webby said.

Lena and Louie walked out of the room while Webby put away the books. She took a look at the magazine, the deceased princess still looking at her. She began to delicately fold the magazine and tucked in her skirt pocket.

"Hey! Wait up!" She said and ran after them.


	17. Chapter 17

The sun was at a mid setting, pink and purple painting the sky as blue was fighting for a place as well. It was hazy, peaceful, and relaxed. It's the perfect setting for down time, social hour, and a small picnic.

"Wow! Look at the sky." Webby remarked, taking a small bite of her chocolate chip cookie. "I've never seen anything radiant like that in my life."

The four went to the center where they sat in the same spot they were earlier.

"Wait until you see the fireworks and when they turn to dust." Agnes said, also gazing at the sky. "Once it's dark, the dust will paint the sky. All the colors imaginable. It's like you're in a portrait."

Webby gave a sigh. Imagining what Agnes said and could almost see it herself. Up close and even touching it as well.

"Excited Webs?" Lena asked.

"More than ever." Webby replied, giving a smile as she shook Lena.

Dawn turned to dusk as the sun began to set. Crowds of people began to purchase light wands, light up toys, dust, and flags as they all headed out in large crowds towards a large palace.

"I better go." Agnes said, standing up. "Apparently, we're short on guards and someone asked what we should do. I'm going to have to ask every available guard out there to help out. Including myself."

"Awwww." Webby said, a bit sad. "Thanks Agnes. Thanks for everything you did today. I owe you one."

Agnes blushed. "You don't have to do that Webby. Just have a good time and make sure Louie here doesn't get into trouble."

Louie glared at her but it wasn't as hard. It was playful and not a death stare.

"See ya Louie. Try not to get captured tomorrow." She said, jabbing him in the arm.

"Haha Captain, I'm counting on it." He replied.

Agnes gave a smile and ran towards the crowd.

"I'm going to miss Agnes. She is pretty protective." Webby said, looking at her until she was just a speck.

Louie smiled Webby turned her attention towards him.

"So... Should we follow the crowd? See where they're heading?" She asked.

Louie paused for a moment and shook his head while replying, "No."

Webby started to get puzzled. "But I thought that...

"Yes, we are going to see the fireworks. But no, we are not going to the crowd dear Pinky." Louie said.

"Then where?" Lena asked.

"Hurry and follow." Louie said as he ran south and the girls followed him.

* * *

"Watch your step... There we go." Louie said as they headed out towards the forest, near territory where Webby was familiar with.

Freshly grown grass was at the bottom, as Webby sat down. An ocean was about 35 feet away from them as the air hit everyone fresh.

"The view here is amazing!" Webby said as she glanced at the outskirts of the city. Lights were on in amazing patterns as the palace was beautiful, made of fine marble and stones. It towered over like a cherished temple as the buildings are the loyal subjects.

"Yeah, it very pretty out here. No one can disturb you and you get a clear view of Duckburg from here." Lena said, also admiring the view with her friend.

The sun was riding low as midnight blue graced the sky as bright stars enhanced the view. Small waves came close to the shore as it gave a sense of serenity and peace.

Webby was now at least 2 feet in water as she kicked her legs in the ocean, the water running through her legs and her braid in her hands.

She walked away and looked straight ahead. No fireworks or any particle of dust anywhere.

"How much longer?" Webby asked as she came back to shore.

"It shouldn't be long." Louie said as he looked to the sky, but without a phone, he doesn't know what time it is and the show could start in a minute or in an hour.

Webby nodded but she couldn't help but let her face like a wave to the sea. Dark and distant from the outside world where she was currently in. The long haired lass sat down on the sandy grass and let her fingers dance on the grains of sand.

Louie noticed this peculiar behavior and began to sit down next to her.

"Hey Pinky," he said, touching her right shoulder. "Are you good?"

"Yeah." Webby said numbly. "It's just... Nevermind. It's stupid."

Louie began to scoot closer as his eyes were wide with patience and calmness.

"Talk." He said, patting her shoulder.

Webby smiled as she looked at him and then towards the sky

"It's just, I've been staring outside a more than 70 foot tower for 18 years. After I see the fireworks. What will happen now? What will Aunt Magica think of me after this if she finds out? What will happen to me? What's the point now that I've seen everything?"

"No you haven't seen everything." Louie said. "That's the beauty of chasing. You go to new places. Meet new people. You make your way around." He paused. "You know, I used to hate it."

"You mean this isn't it?" Webby asked, her eyes gleaming. "I don't want this to end yet..."

"Pinky... Ignore what your aunt said about the world. It's not all that bad. Sure, there is no point of sugar coating that there's some bad people but go out. See the world." Louie said.

"But why would I?" Webby asked, wiping an eye. "With all the good and bad..."

"That's for you to find out." He said, giving a small smile. "You go out there and see for yourself."

Webby gave a small smile as she looked up towards the sky, waiting for the moment she has always anticipated, happen.

* * *

A tea cup met the saucer as a drop of tea slid down and met the saucer. A plate of biscuits were beside it and a half eaten one was placed beside the fully golden pastries.

A lady sat in a seat. Her graying hair coiled tightly in a bun as she adorned thick glasses on the bridge of her beak. Her eyes grey were neutral as she looked at her nightly tea.

In the room, it is colored a cream like gold as pictures adorned the walls and dressers

First, there were home photographs in black and white of the lady as a child, posed with her parents. Then, as she grew older, there were more home photos of the family and then, she had a child, a little girl with big brown eyes and little white curls.

There were happier memories. Happier times. The lady smiled as she touched a photo of her daughter, dressed in Royal attire, her fingers lingered a bit longer.

Soon, she came to another photo of her and a small duckling in her arms. The baby gazing at her as the lady looked down. Her finger in the little one's closed fist.

On the right showed an age progression of the baby, now eighteen. Her big blue eyes and white hair at her shoulders...

"Webbigail." She said, a sad smile etched on her face. "Happy Birthday my dear. You're finally an adult... Now eighteen."

Eighteen years robbed from her. Of those eighteen years, her dear granddaughter would've been by her side. Would have she been like her daughter, Miranda? Out going, daring, and caring; willing to meet new people? Or perhaps her son-in-law William? Timid yet strong willed; like a book? Or her, the granny? Secretive, a boss, and poised like the actual spy?

She will never know. Webbigail was taken from her arms from that blasted witch. Magica took the child from her own house and heaven knows where she is!

"Dear." She said, looking at the baby photo. "I promise I will find you. Even if it takes me another long 18 years, so be it. I promise."

A knock came to the door and it slowly opened.

"Bentina, Your majesty. The court is ready." A butler said, his face expressionless. " The dust is ready."

"Thank you Duckworth." She said and gave one last longing look at the picture of her granddaughter and stepped out of the room.

Bentina grabbed a Lily from a vase and walked out to her balcony where a sea of people met her and applauded. The lady merely nodded and went back inside and walked up a flight of stairs to the rooftop of the palace. A group of people met her as they bowed and murmured their condolences.

"Let's start up shall we?" She said, putting on a pair of goggles and ear plugs. Out from her pockets, was a box of matches and she stroked a match on the rough side of the box.

A flame came and Bentina crouched down and a firework sizzled and soon erupted into the sky.

**_Boom_**

**_Crash_**

**_Rumble_**

One by one, more erupted from the peak as the citizens below waved flags and toys in the air. Many began to throw dust in the air, colors flying around and landing on the people but the majority going into the air.

Soon, as the first fireworks died out, they began to sizzle again, and turned into powder that seemed light in the air.

Colors flew around in neon, dark, and bright colors. It seemed like the heavens above granted them this gift and they were giving more than they can imagine.

Bentina smiled at the scene. It was much more huge than the other celebrations from previous years. She touched it, dust painted her hand multiple colors and then touched the her Lily in her palm.

_I'll find you my dear._


	18. Chapter 18

"Ha!" Webby said, her fists triumphantly pumping in the air. " I win again!"

"Honestly," Lena said, making another board on the sand. "This is the most competitive game of tic tac toe I've ever seen with Webby."

"Okay," Louie said, drawing in the sand the tallies. "Webby won 4, Lena has 2 and I have nothing."

The girls laughed as they both began to make their new moves until...

**_Boom_**

**_Crash_**

**_Rumble_**

The three heads shot up as they saw fireworks lighting penetraiting the sky with their noise and colors. Fireworks came in different shapes and colors but all came in the same result that they sizzled again and reincarnated as powder. They stuck to the air as the colors danced around.

"Oh my gosh!" Webby yelled, abandoning the game. "It's here!!"

Webby began to run out towards the ocean seeping by her legs. It was finally happening. All those years in the distance of a tower. Never to touch the dust in her hands. Never to have the firsthand and primary experience of seeing the dust live. It was here and happening. Nothing she has ever done will compare to now.

This is the best gift she could have been ever given. An experience to hold dear to her and cherish forever.

"Wow," Webby exclaimed, breathless at the scene. "Look at it Lena! It's beautiful."

It seemed like the world has shifted. Like the world was watching this. Perhaps people were eating popcorn at the scene or recording the scene and then making it their home screen.

Or maybe they were like Webby, never to have seen it beforehand.

"Pink?"

Webby turned her head and saw Louie standing on the sand. In one hand, he held out something in his hands, like a rocket maybe? Or a bottle of dynamite? In the other, he held a pair goggles and ear plugs.

Webby gasped. "You mean we can..."

"We can if you want to. Unless you don't..."

"Yes," Webby said, abruptly. "Let em rip!"

Louie handed a goggle and ear plugs to Webby and Webby handed her shadow version to Lena. Then, Louie began to light up a match and set it towards the end of the firecracker. It gave a silent sizzle.

"Watch out!" Louie yelled.

Soon, the firework began to erupt into the sky, joining its fellow brothers and sisters. It's sound only heard by the three who set it off. Soon, it sizzled as powder once more.

Louie began to admire his handiwork that he did himself as he felt a small tap to the shoulder.

"Um Louie?" Webby said. "There's something I wanted to give you back. I remember our deal from some time and I want to give you this now as an early thank you present."

Webby began to reach behind her back and pulled out the beat up old chocolate brown bag.

"Wait. So you're telling me that you had this with you the entire time?" Louie asked, digging through the bag and found his cell phone where it now had a crack on the screen.

"I know our compromise is that you take me to see the fireworks and take me back home, but if I have to be real, the unknown sounds cool and I want to explore it more. You know?" Webby said, stuttering over a couple of words. "I'm not scared. I'm willing to go."

Louie looked at the beat up old bag and then to Webby, her eyes averting his. He gave a small smile. "That's great." He whispered.

Webby gave a small girly giggle that was something unlike her. She stopped as her beak lit pink and hoped that Louie didn't notice.

_Gosh, what it wrong with me?_ Webby wondered, but couldn't let it out of her head.

Louie noticed her giggle and did not mistake it for anything else.

_Did she just... No... No... It's wrong. I'm her escort. Nothing more or less. _

Both did not know what to say about this. It turned to an uneasy tension while Lena just sat there, looking interested in a way, like it was one of those cheesy, cliché rom-com movies.

"Wow, look at the sky!" Lena exclaimed, wanting those two to just move on and not make it any worse than what they intent.

"Oh my gosh look!" Webby said, forgetting about what she did, and pointed to the sky. "they're making shapes!"

Louie looked and saw that they were. Making the regular polygons and abstract shapes and lines. He began to grab a bit of dust and smear it all over Webby's beak.

"Whoops," he said, with the most fake regret voice he could muster. "I'm so sorry pinky. It was an accident!"

Webby looked at her beak and took some powder off her and smeared half onto his goggles and the other half onto his jacket.

"Oops," she said, feigning innocence by quivering the bottom part of her beak, looking like she was ready to cry. "I'm dearly sorry."

"Oh get a room." Lena said, smiling as she turned back into Webby's shadow, letting the moment happen to them.

"Why you..." Louie said as he yanked off his goggles and earplugs and began to grab dust from the air and tackled Webby down. She did the same and both began a fight with powder.

It was a glory of explosions and playful banter galore. Both dodging, ducking, jumping, and taunting around like children playing on the playground.

"Come out, come out pinky." Louie said, his face now covered in every color of the rainbow as he held some pink dust in his hand. "Don't make this harder for you..."

Every step he went, the thicker the dust is. It was the perfect scenario to hide, but the disadvantage was that it wasn't easy to find.

Louie walked around aimlessly until...

_Poof_

Louie's face was met with a ball of green dust. He began to cough and sputter out all the dust from his mouth. Soon he was met by a cheering Webby. Triumphantly letting dust fall from her fingers.

"Hey! It's not fair!" Louie said, playfully growling.

"All is a fair game dear _Llewellyn_," Webby said, drawling his real name slowly and teasingly.

She was right, but this duck wasn't going to back down that easily. After all, he is Louie Duck.

"You know what?" Louie said, thinking slowly. "perhaps you're right." He said, his face falling.

"Ha!" She cheered. "take that..."

Webby never got to finish her sentence as dust flung towards her face. She began to cough, but was then tackled to the ground, Louie pinning her down.

She was fast, Louie will admit, but he was going to prove he was stronger.

"Gotcha." Louie said, his breath short and ragged as he pinned her arms down the side and his legs locking her hips and legs.

"Louie!" Webby exclaimed, "Lemme go!"

"Not til you admit I'm better than you." Louie said.

"Never. Not on my soul." Webby swore, her eyes bright.

"Suit yourself." Louie said as he raised his hands and tickle her lightly on her waist.

"Louie! Please... Oh my... I... I... You win!" She screamed. "You win mighty fighter!"

Louie smirked as he released his grip on the lady. Webby sat up and wiped the sand off her hair and clothes.

"That was fun." She whispered, her face still flushed from that activity.

"Yeah." Louie said as he helped brushed the dust and sand on her hair and off of his. "It is."

Louie looked at Webby, gazing at the sky above. She was one of the special, rare fish in the sea that was really hard to find and catch. She was crazy (in the most loving way), spirited, optimistic, and Louie could go on and on, listing Webby's charisma.

She had an affect on him. She reminded him of Huey, nerdy in their own style and like Dewey, crazy and high spirited, yet she was her own person. For someone stuck in a tower for 18 years she had more social skills than him. Heck, she's like the sun, who has bright and positive vibes all around her.

Louie never had expectations or hoped for a girlfriend. He was just centered in finding a route to his fortune, find a away to talk to his family again, and become rich but damn the tender woes of the heart, leaving him defenseless in this situation.

"Hey Webby..." Louie said.

Webby jumped at the sudden change of names.

_He called me Webby... Was it something I did? Or done? Oh I should have known..._

"Yeah?" Webby said, ignoring her own train of thoughts.

"You know..." Louie said, stroking the small dirty white hair strand from her bow. "I'm willing to help you with the unknown part. With helping you see the world."

Webby's eyes lit with excitement and something else he could decipher. Something not known to any man.

"You... You'd do that?" She whispered, her thumb now extending towards the soft tufts of whiskers that were slowly growing in, touching them softly.

Louie hummed at the sensation as he pulled Webby closer towards him. She showed no sign of resisting as she came closer and sat next to him, her legs touching his.

"What do you think?" Louie asked softly, and slightly dark that made Webby blush.

"I mean... I'd like to have you along Louie." She said, fluttering her lashes all lady like.

"Me too."

Webby didn't know what to expect next. Her knees were weak, palms shaking, and her breath uneven. Was this the feeling when one of the heroines in a book she read felt when they kissed their lover? Louie as a lover? Is she unsure of this? Will she ever feel like this again? What if she messed up? What if she was bad at it?

"Louie," Webby said, softly. "I don't... I'm..."

"Shh..." He silenced her beak with his finger. "It's alright."

"No it isn't," she admitted. "I mean, I don't know what to do."

Louie cupped the side of her face and his thumb stroked the side of her cheek.

"Well... I do."

Webby was on the verge of losing herself in all this. He was smooth, yet gentle with all this. At that, she didn't know what more than to just lean in and tilt her head to the side.

Her beak met his, almost touching like the whisper of a kiss. It was soft, warm and gentle. Both began to relax as it seemed natural to them. Beak to beak, cheek to cheek.

Louie and Webby slowly separated as they exchanged half lidded gazes. Both blushing and embarrassed like school children who got caught, yet more confident in what they did.

"You like it?" Louie asked.

"Yup," Webby said, pushing her hair back. "It felt great. More than great!" Then she paused and twirled her dirty white hair nervously. "It was my first and I want to do it again. That is if you want to."

Louie stood up and helped Webby up.

"Don't mind if I do." Louie said and with no warning, he pressed his beak onto hers, his arms looping around her waist.

Webby began to kiss back as well as she buried one hand into Louie's hair and the other onto his neck. She gave a small hum of satisfaction and kicked her foot into the air.

It was a perfect night to Webby's birthday. She got her dream, saw Duckburg, and (something that wasn't on her list, but still a bonus) a kiss. The world stopped for this moment, and is was going to last.

Until it had to end abruptly.

Far from the bushes of the now forest where it lead to the sand, stood four figures, looking at the pair from afar.

"I can't take it. Let's get em!" The shortest whispered yelled.

"Not yet!" Hissed the slim duck. "I will not allow an ambush on Webbigail and that boy."

"Well. What now?" Asked a burly one.

The duck looked at the pair, now in blissful harmony as they just looked at each other and the colors in the sky.

The duck narrowed her eyes in small slits. "Knock them out in silence. Then bring them both to the far part of the forest. You know what to do then."

The three looked at each other and grinned devilishly as they soon grabbed a bag and stealthily moved towards the two lovers.

* * *

Webby's forehead rested on Louie's forehead as they stood there, relishing what happened in silence.

"It's quiet here." Webby said, looking around, touching the dust.

"Quiet can be good or bad, depending on the situation," Louie murmured in her hair. "I'd say, it's good right now."

"You sure got that right!"

They looked up and saw a short beagle looking at them, sneering.

"You again?" Louie yelled, but before he could say anything else, he was struck on the back of the head with a metal pole by a skinny beagle.

Webby looked at the now unconscious Louie and raised her braid to attack, but her beak was clamped shut by the biggest beagle and a cloth was now on. She began to feel fuzzy, distant, and sleep like. She looked at her hand. Did she always have three hands?

Soon, her eyes were closed as the last thing on Webby's vision was Louie and the firework lights.


	19. Chapter 19

Blue eyes began to open as the view was dizzy and blurry. The eyes blinked a few times and her vision began to clear up.

Two beagles were standing there, just looking at Webby.

"Good of you to wake up now." Said Big Time as he was the first to speak up.

Webby tried to say something, but it came out as muffled as she began to realize that a cloth was tied to her mouth. Her hands were bounded as so as her feet.

"Oh yeah. Forgot." Big Time said as he began to untie her gag, but not undoing her ropes.

"Bleh. That was awful." Webby complained. Then she looked up and down from her captors.

"You're those beagles! The ones after Louie!" Webby yelled. Then, she began to realize Louie wasn't anywhere in sight. "Where is he? Where's Louie?!"

"Oh? Him?" Big Time said, a sneer on his face. "He did the work for us. See here lady, that he helped as all this time."

"What?" Webby asked confused.

"See the crown he took? The one in the bag? You made it easy for us. He came to you because of a trade. A crown, for a special gal like you." Big Time said.

"Yeah yeah!" Burger said, rubbing his hands in glee.

"You're crazy!" Webby growled, her voice cold and narrow. "He'd never do that to anyone. I trust him!"

"Oh really? See for yourself..." Big Time said and both beagle brother's laughed as Bouncer came in, holding Louie by the back of his arms. Louie looked a bit beaten since his eye was now blackened and he hung his head in shame.

"Now, see here, Louie here is nothing, but a no good little schemer." Big Time said, as he raised Louie's head higher, to meet Webby's face. His face met Webby's, but his eyes met the floor.

"Remember our scheme Louie? We said you'd trade us something for our crown. You said you knew of something valuable that we'd have today!" Big Time said.

"Shut up." Louie whispered.

"It was clear as day." Bouncer said. "An eye for an eye, limb for a limb."

"But... He would never! Louie!" She yelled.

Louie was still silent as he couldn't meet her. Webby felt herself mad inside. No, mad wasn't enough. Rage? Not that either. It was something more than that. Betrayal? Maybe, but just not the right word.

"Louie?" Webby finally whispered.

"Pinky... Webby I'm..."

"Save it." Big Time hissed. "You'd probably hurt the poor gals heart in a million pieces. Have you no shame?"

Louie stayed silent as he closed his eyes.

"Poor gals torn up?" Big Time said as he faced Webby. "Face it. You're no more than a pawn. A traders item for sale."

Webby clenched her fists tightly as she began to struggle against the rope. Dang it. She could've gotten out of them easily, but he emotions were getting to the best of her.

"Louie!" Webby cried, now a tear was falling down. "Tell me! Tell me now!"

Louie began to shed a tear as he shook his head in confirmation.

"Believe me. What I'm doing is protecting you." Louie said.

"Oh yeah?" Webby snarked. "Like selling me out that easily like your next con?"

"Webby..."

"Don't call me Webby!"

"Enough!" Big Time said as he interrupted the so sudden saga movement. "Bouncer, you know what to do."

The biggest of the beagles began to pick up Louie again like a sack of potatoes and slung his over his shoulders. Louie just wailed madly. "Webby! Webby! Don't believe them!"

Webby just stayed silent as she didn't dare to even look at him. Her face turned the opposite way, yet her head turned the slightest to see him and then went back cold.

* * *

"Webby! Webby!" Louie yelled.

"Shut up already!" Bouncer yelled as he put a hand to Louie's beak.

"You promised!"

"The crown?" The burly beagle said, beginning to tie up the duck's hands.

"I only said that in order for her to be safe. You said she'd be let go if I turn myself in with the crown to you and she'd go back safely." Louie seethed as his eyes burned red.

"You abandoned us back in the woods, left us with the National Guard and you want us to keep our word?" Bouncer said. "Ha! You're funny. But not funny enough to escape."

"Wait what?" Louie said, but before anything else, he was clubbed in the back of his head and his world went black.

* * *

Webby just sat there and listened to Louie's screams as he pleaded with her to listen and then he went silent.

"So. How much do you think she's worth?" Big Time asked Burger as they circled her.

Burger said something unintelligible that Webby couldn't understand, but could make out "Dunno... ... ... ... maybe... ... ...?"

Webby shook herself as her wrists were freed from its prison and untied her feet as well. She slipped out and quietly walked out as the two beagles debated how much money she'd be worth.

Before anything else, she began to step on a twig and it made the slightest of snaps.

"Hey! Where'd she go?!" Big Time yelled.

Webby didn't need to be told. She began to run as fast as lighting as she dodged drenches, bashed through bushes, skipped over sticks in godly way possible.

Soon, her hair was stuck. She tried pulling, alas is was no use. The Beagles were getting closer and who knows what they will do to her.

"No! Please! Don't!" Webby screamed as she still pulled her hair.

Soon, a whoosh came and a pink light went on a couple feet behind. Grunts followed by screams went in the air and then a subtle silence arrived.

Webby stopped tugging her hair and gave a slow tug and her braid came out freely. She began to walk slowly toward the Beagles and saw that they were laid down and (defeated?).

"Webbigail!"

Webby turned around and before she got a good look, she was buried in black as the figure embraced.

"My darling. My dear Webbigail!" She cried.

"Aunt Magica?" Webby asked and looked up at her aunt.

Magica looked at her with shiny and red, puffy eyes. Tears streamed down her face and she pulled Webby in another tight embrace.

"Webbigail," she trembled, her voice quivering with raw emotion. "I thought I had lost you forever."

"But Aunt..."

"I had to follow you. I saw everything to protect you. Come quick! We must go before they wake up!" Magica yeller, tugging Webby.

Webby only stood still as she looked into the distance where Louie was taken and then saw Magica. Her arms wide open and tears also streaming down.

Webby began to run towards her aunt, almost knocking her down in the process. She sniffed and hot tears spilled down as Magica stroked the girl's hair softly.

"I'm... I'm... Sorry Aunt Magica. I was so wrong. I shouldn't have left you like that!" Webby sobbed.

"Dear child," Magica said. "I knew that from the start. Now let's go home."

* * *

The streets of Duckburg were now dim as it was late. Too late to be out in the streets after a celebration.

Bright lights shown brightly as guards and police people patrolled the area, looking for stragglers from bars or reckless teenagers out from curfew.

Yet this discovery was nothing compared to what would happen.

A young guard began to patrol streets near the woods as she saw something glimmer in the light of her flashlight. Curious, she began to walk closer and peek between the grass and gasped.

"Captain! Anyone! I need assistance!!! Now!!!"

In the grass, laid a young duck, bounded, bruised and alive of course. The only thing that roused them, was who he was and what he held.

Agnes came over as she shone her light and gasped.

"The crown... Louie Duck." She whispered.

Louie began to stir as the light hit his eye and began to ramble.

"No. Please don't. Let her go..."

Louie's eyes snapped open as he noticed where he was and began to scream.

"No! Please! Wait! I can explain! Webby! Where is she!"

Three guards began to pin him and lift him up. One taking the crown and two taking him away.

Agnes looked at him, knowing she now got him. He can finally pay the price. The crown will now be in safe hands. It's over.

Yet, something didn't feel right. She didn't feel triumph or happy about his capture.

He was yelling hysterically for Webby and saying he can explain...

Something was not right.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, sorry I took to long because of work, online school (it's a pain in the ass and I still need to write two essays and a presentation in two days) band camp and a writing block...

Yeah... I'm sorry and I hope to upload more chapters.


End file.
